


His Butler, A Parent?

by aeriepastel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Boy x boy, Later Mpreg, M/M, MamaCiel!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 43,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriepastel/pseuds/aeriepastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on the latest mission his majesty had sent him on, Ciel saves a young child from the line of crossfire, but the thing is the child had already taken a liking to Ciel. Read more to find out as the young earl and demon butler go through trial and error of raising a child</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first SebaxCiel, so I apologize for any OOCness

The sound of screams filled the streets of London as people ran like ants scattered when their mound was destroyed, smoke clouded the sky from a hole in the brick building, debris flew in every direction some crushing the horse drawn carriages where they were parked.

"Sebastian, I order you to take care of this man already!" A small boy around the age of 13 stood, dressed in street clothes, a medical patch covering his eyes as he hid behind a fallen carriage, gun in hand. Another explosion could be heard followed by a shout of profanities and gunshots.

"Yes, my lord." A smooth voice rung through the air, as he dodged another bullet, and sending a sliver knife into his targets forehead. Jumping, Sebastian had landed on top of a perch to examine the damage, as he could see the male was trying to make a clean getaway. A small smile made it's way to his lips as he hopped down and grabbed a discarded gun that still had a few bullets in them.

Ciel clenched his teeth as he managed to shoot a person in the chest, checking his surroundings he made sure it was clear before running out to a small child huddled in the middle of the street, the sound of further gunshots fired and he picked up his pace.

"What do you think you're doing? Get out of the street!" Ciel gasped, his lungs burning for much needed oxygen, this wasn't the time for his asthma to act up now, it was either him or the child.

It may have been reckless and foolish to risk his own life for a someone he doesn't even know, but he just couldn't let a child of probably a year of three maybe even four get killed in the crossfire. He may have nothing left, but he wasn't a monster. He could hear a blood curdling screams as a bullets were fired and then silence, Sebastian pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time.

Ciel gasped when the child latched onto him, knocking him on the ground, the gun falling to the ground with a clank. Ciel sat in shock not knowing what to do, the young earl couldn't seem to find his voice or push the child off.

"I-I was so s-scared! I t-thougt I w-was going to g-g-get hurt by those mean men!" The child clung even tighter and Ciel looked up to see his demon butler highly amused by the situation, seeing his young master in such a predicament was quite entertaining indeed. Ciel sighed and let his arms fall onto the child's back, his eyes widening with shock at how small she was, Ciel felt something in him cave and he hugged the child tighter.

"My my, young master seems you're becoming attatched and you barely know the girl." Sebastian knealt down and gently placed a gloved hand on the child's head, he felt her flinch and he softened his eyes.

"There, there. It's okay now, all the mean men are gone now." The weeping girl looked up with a sniffle and saw the smile gracing he demon's lips, the sun had begun to shine right behind his head giving him the appearance of an angel in her eyes and she automatically smiled.

"There we are, now mind telling us why such a sweet girl such as you is doing out here in all this mess." Sebastian helped the young master up to his feet, still holding the now calm child, it seemed she didn't want to let go of the young earl. She shook her head, turning away from the demon.

"You can't stay on me the entire time!" Ciel had to support the girl with one arm as she didn't want to let go of his neck, after much of a struggle he gave in the girl and looked to Sebastian.

"Let's go, my feet and arms are killing me." Ciel began to walk ahead of the demon, the girl looked up to see Sebastian was kneeling, and this caused her to giggle.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian was met with deep cerulean pools looking into his own crimson pools and stood to follow, this was going to be the most difficult task his young master has ever taken on, barely able to take care of himself, how was he going to care for a child? Oh, this by far was going to be the most entertaining predicament his young master has gotten himself into.


	2. All The Small Things

Ciel looked out the corner of his eye, he could see the small child was sitting quietly, looking out the window swinging her legs back and forth. Getting a good look at the girl, he could see she had deep blue eyes like his, he couldn't have been too sure in her hair color but it was a dark color and he would leave it at that.

 

"Hey mister, thank you for saving me." Their eyes locked instantaneously and he couldn't help but look away to hide the blush spreading onto his cheeks, no had ever thanked him that way before.

 

"Yeah, and your name?" He lazily drew circle on the carriage door, looking in the window he could see the girl looking at him, as almost if analyzing the young Lord.

 

"... ... Lillian... but call me Lily... please? Ciel took note at the sudden fear that washed over the girl when she asked something so trivial, he could tell she'd been through a lot, he knew that look.

 

"That's a lovely name, Lily." The way her name fell from Ciel's lips gave him a fluttering feeling, it seemed right almost. Lily's eyes lit up and she smiled brightly, Ciel scowled and looked away, there was no way a child was going to get the better of him

* * *

 

Lily gasped when Ciel helped her out of the carriage, she was in awe when she looked at the estate before her, it was enormous! And she was so, small. How would she even find her way around the large house? She looked to see Ciel had a smirk on his faced, proud to know she was amazed by the size of his house, and followed Sebastian inside.

 

"Oh, welcome home young master! We were straightening up a bit, yes we were!" Mey-Rin stood at attention as did Bard and Finnian, he could see Tanaka sipping a cut of tea and shook his head at the four idiots.

 

"Oh, and who might this be? She's such a litte cutie, yes she is!" The maid clapsed her hands together oogling and Lily shied away, hiding behind Ciel like a child would hiding behind their mother.

 

"Oh, she really is cute young master, are you doing this for charity?" Finnian asked, doing the same as Mey-Rin.

 

"I guess, but she looks sort of like someone we know..."

 

"Now that you mention it Bard, she does look like someone we know, almost like...?"

 

"I've got it! She looks like Sebastian and the Young Master!" Finnian piped up, looking back at Sebastian and Ciel, then Lily, he could see clearly see the resemblance.

 

"The young master and Sebastian had a baby?" Mey-Rin slapped both of her cheeks in realization of the process to have children, she felt something run down her nose and touched it, with a squeal she held a handkerchief to her nose to stop the blood from getting onto the floor. and joined in conversation with the other two.

 

"Don't be absurd, we're both boys that'd be anatomically impossible!" Ciel protested, his cheeks burning like a furnace. The thought of doing such things sent his head reeling, a child with his demon butler, sometimes he wonders why did he even bother to hire these three idiots.

 

"Now if you will, Mey-Rin. Take Lily to the washroom and prepare a bath for her. Sebastian, I'll be in my study, bring me something to snack on while I work." Ciel gently grabbed Lily's hand and lead her to Mey-Rin, but she seemed to reluctant to leave the young earl's side.

 

"When you get cleaned up, you can join me in my study for a snack." Ciel looked down and offered a small smile, Lily nodded and let go of the earl's hand, and took Mey-Rin's.

 

"Let's go get you nice and clean deary." Lily nodded and let Mey-Rin lead the way to the stairs, Ciel crossed one problem out of the way, now for these other two.

 

"Get back to your duty you two." Pinching the bridge of his nose he began to make his way upstairs.

 

"Yes, young master!" He heard their feet scatter off, as he could still hear them muttering about him and Sebastian, he felt his cheeks heat up and sent a heated glare to the demon.

 

"Don't just stand there, go do what I told you." Sebastian gave a rather innocent look towards his young master, before bowing down to one knee.

 

"Yes young lord."

* * *

 

Mey-Rin set the brush down and grabbed a grabbed a soft blue ribbon to tie Lily's hair into a ponytail.

 

"There you are Miss Lily, go ahead and take a look." the usually clumsy maid stepped back and let Lily look at herself in the mirror, her eyes widened when she saw the dress she was wearing, the color like the ribbon was a soft blue and the skirt had ruffles and frills that seemed to be held together by ribbons.

 

"Oh my, you do look lovely." Lily gasped and turned to see Sebastian standing in the door way, he could see a pink tint to her cheeks as she looked away.

 

"Thank you." she mumbled and looked to Mey-Rin with a smile.

 

"Thank you miss Mey-Rin." she bowed and ran to the demon's side.

 

"No problem deary, if you need anything else I'm here!" she waved as the door closed and sighed, this left her to wonder what would it be like if the young master and Sebastian really did have a baby.

 

"Oh I bet it'd be the cutest thing ever!"

* * *

 

"Young master, your afternoon snack, and you have a visitor." Sebastian's voice rang through the door reaching Ciel's ears on the other side, not bothering to set the paper down, he reached for his pen and began to circle things that needed to be checked over once more.

 

"Come in, and I don't remember setting up an appointment so whoever it is, tell them I'm busy." sifting the papers until he found one he was looking for, and began to compare both papers.

 

" With all do respect sir, I think it'd be a little rude to dismiss such a guest." he heard the door open and the cart being rolled in, Sebastian could barely see his young lord with the mounds of paperwork stacking the wooden desk and shook his head, this is what he gets for putting it off for such long periods of time. The smell of chocolate wafted Ciel's nose as the platter was set before him.

 

"This afternoons snack will be a chocolate gateau served with Oolong tea." Ciel looked to the demon when the aroma hit his nose.

 

"Oolong, is this the tea Lau had brought has a gift?" Ciel took a sip and set it down, he wasn't going to lie it was good, so he guessed he would keep it.

 

"Yes, young master it is. Ah, would you like some as well Miss Lily?" Ciel looked up to see Lily poking her head in, clearly nervous about entering the seemingly spacious study, Lily nodded and made her way into the room, arms behind her back as if not to touch anything. Lily sat in the arm chair and watched as Sebastian cut a piece before handing it to her.

 

"There you are m'lady, enjoy. That'll be all young master, Miss Lily." bowings towards the two Sebastian made his way to the door and before he could make his departure Lily had called out to him.

 

"Thank you Mr. Sebastian." The demon turned with a smile

 

"Just Sebastian if you will Miss Lily, and you're quite welcome." With a nod, the demon stepped out into the hall and began to make his way down the hall. Maybe his young master could learn a thing or two from this girl.


	3. His Butler, A Family!?

Ciel looked up to see Lily was lying on her stomach reading a book intently, or just flipping through the pages and using her finger to follow the words, humming a small tune that he had recognized. They had eaten dinner just an hour prior and Ciel had went back to work immediately.

 

Lily had her fist resting on her cheek as she turned the page and skimmed through the words, a small yawn made its appearance and she rubbed her eye trying to fight off sleep. The young earl caught sight of this and set his pen down, flexing his sore phalanges a bit, he stood up and stretched his sore limbs.

 

'I'll finish this later.' Looking at the neatly stacks of finished paperwork on one side of the desk and the other side were the uncompleted stack. Making his way to the door, the young Earl reached for the door knob and opened it to reveal his butler standing on the other side.

 

"Oh, I was just coming to fetch you and Miss Lily for bed." Sebastian looked to see the small girl was really absorbed in whatever she was looking at.

 

"I know what time it is, I won't be needing your assistance tonight, so feel free to use the rest of this night as yours." Lily had taken her attention away from the book to look at the two who seemed to be having a stare down, when she looked out the window she could see it was getting later into the night and a bit past her bedtime.

 

"Very well then young master, I shall bid you and Miss Lily a goodnight." Sebastian bowed and walked off, disappeared down the hall. Ciel motioned for Lily to follow, the small girl sat up and grabbed the book.

 

"C-Can I-I take... the b-book with me?" Ciel eyed the old worn cover and looked into the pleading blue eyes, he remembered reading that book when he was a bit younger. The words on the cover were faded and hard to read, but he recognized the cover from anywhere. With a nod of his head, both walked out of the study.

 

Lily looked around the corridors, memorizing each picture, down to the doors that littered the walls. Her eyes stayed glued to the floor, until the young Earl had come to a stop in front of a door.

 

"This will be your room for the time being, my room is a bit further down the hall if you need anything. Mey-Rin is already waiting for you." Ciel opened the door for Lily and stepped aside, he watched the raven haired child hold the book to her chest tightly as she stepped into the nicely decorated room.

 

"Hello there Deary, it's nice to see you again, oh yes it is!" Lily looked to Ciel, who seemed to was extending his arm out into the room.

 

"U-Uhm... can you...?" Lily's voice began to get quieter, and she looked to Mey-Rin then to the book.

 

"Spit it out, I haven't got all night!" Lily flinched nearly dropping the book in her hands. Oh no, she made him angry? Tears welled at the corner before one slipped.

 

"I'm sorry... I j-just wanted... y-you t-to r-read to me." Ciel realized what he had done and politely dismissed Mey-Rin, Lily gasped and bit back a sob. Was she going to get punished? Ciel sighed and brought his hand up, he saw Lily whimper and flinch again. Stooping to her level, Ciel pulled out a cloth and wiped her tears. Why wasn't he hitting her, was this to catch her off guard?

 

"I-I'm sorry, I-I didn't w-want to m-make you upset! Don't h-hurt me... please" Lily dropped the book and moved away from Ciel, tears springing forth once more. Ciel sat in shock, this was only her first night here and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

 

Ciel stood up and went over to the dresser to pull out a nightgown, he handed it to Lily and began to wipe her tears again.

 

"No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you Lily. I'm just tired that's all, get ready for bed and I'll read to you." Lily sniffled and looked at the nightgown in her hands then to Ciel, the young earl got the message and turned to leave out of the room. Lily undressed and set the dress aside and slipped the gown on, enjoying the way the fabric felt on her skin.

 

Ciel leaned against the door, thinking about what just happened, replaying the words in his head. He'd have to get Sebastian to run an investigation on this girl. So caught up in his own thoughts he didn't hear the door click, and by time he realized what had happened he was already on his back, looking up at the white ceiling until blue eyes came into view.

 

"Ow." The young earl muttered under his breath as he heard Lily giggling happily.

 

"You're silly." Lily picked up the book and made her way to the bed, Ciel gave a small smirk and got off of the floor, slipped his shoes off and made his way to the bed. He couldn't believe he was doing this, most would think it was absurd to take in a child off the streets and care for them until their family heard of them.

 

"Once Upon a time, there was a gentleman who married, for his second wife, the proudest and most haughty woman that ever was seen..."

* * *

 

"Young Master, I saw you weren't in your bedroom." Sebastian poked his head into Lily's room and his smiled. Lily was curled into Ciel, both passed out due to todays events. He could see the book had lay forgotten on the floor, hard cover up. Setting the burning candles down, Sebastian walked over and picked up the book, skimmed over the words and dog eared the page setting it aside.

 

"You may work hard young master, but you're still a child." Scooping up the young earl quietly, he checked to see if Lily was still asleep before leaving out of the room. The demon opened the door to his masters bedroom.

 

He rolled the crisp bedding back and placed Ciel's defenseless body into it. He took off Ciel's black eye patch and placed it on the bedside and undressed his body of the navy blue suit.

 

Sebastian walked over to the dark oak armoires and grabbed a basic white nightshirt and walked back to the Ciel's bedside. Sebastian looked at Ciel's nude torso, the earl gave a small moan as Sebastian lifted the upper half of his body to place the night-shirt on him. Sebastian slid the short-sleeved nightie over Ciel's left arm and then the right.

 

Sebastian then gently laid the exhausted boy back down and buttoned the 7 button shirt. Ciel's hand fell off the bed and Sebastian picked it up and kissed the small digits before replacing it.

 

"Good night, my young master." Sebastian pulled the sheets over Ciel's body and moved a few midnight blue hairs out of his master's flawless face.

* * *

 

It had been a few days almost a week since Lily had took up residence in the Phantomhive manner, and the longer she stayed, the more she got to experience the craziness of the people within it. The raven haired girl had taken to Ciel, and like Sebastian, never left his sided with the exception of using giving him privacy to use the bathroom and the same for her.

 

She now currently sat in the armchair with a stack of children's books beside her, as Ciel worked on a bit of paperwork. She really did enjoy her time with the young earl, he'd been teaching her how to read, and she would in turn watch Sebastian teach the young earl his lessons for the day, or watch him practice chess.

 

Lizzy burst through the door of Ciel's study, a bright smile plastered onto her face.

 

"Good morning, my Beloved!" she gushed, ignoring the exasperated sigh that escaped Ciel's lips before he arranged his face into his usual passive expression.

 

"Lizzy, what are you doing here?" he asked

 

"I just wanted to see you, Ciel." Elizabeth pouted.

 

"Does a Lady need a reason to visit her fiancé?" Lily looked up to see the blonde girl practically making her way into Ciel's personal space, she grew nervous and hid away behind the book she was practicing reading.

 

"Lizzy, I'm very busy today so if yo-"

 

"And who is this?" Ciel looked up to see Lizzy approaching Lily, and the small girl shrunk back further into the seat.

 

"Lizzy calm down, you're going to scare her even more." Lizzy gasped and turned to her fiancé, pouring.

 

"I'm not scary Ciel, I'm cute and adorable!" The younger noble sighed and stood up from his desk and pulled the book from Lily's grasp.

 

"That's not what I meant Lizzy."

 

"Oh, she's the cutest thing ever Ciel. But, she kind of looks like Sebastian, doesn't she?" Ciel looked at the slightly trembling girl, and shrugged, just as he was about to say something, there was a knock on the door.

 

"Pardon the intrusion, young master, Lady Elizabeth. But, I've brought your afternoon snack. Oh, it seems you've met my niece."

 

"Niece, I didn't know you had a sister Sebastian. Why wasn't I informed of this?"

 

"It wasn't of importance."

 

"Well now it is, as your future wife it's important to know about her servants history. So, Sebastian what is your family like?" Ciel opened his mouth to say something, but Sebastian had beat him to it.

 

"Oh dear, my family? I'll just say, it wasn't the best place to grow up in. But as the only man of the house I did what I had to do, to provide for my ill mother and two sisters." Elizabeth held a hand to her chest as the other wiped away a tear.

 

"Such a noble man." Lizzy sighed, secretly wishing that she had Sebastian as a butler. Ciel rolled his eyes, but silently thanked the demon for covering up about Lily.

 

"Now, enough about me. Would you care for some cake and tea m'ladies, young master?" Sebastian smiled, and Ciel huffed under his breath, he swore Sebastian was a complete and total idiot sometimes


	4. Chapter 4

_Smoke, smoke was everywhere._

 

_A small child sat curled in the corner of her room sobbing, she didn't understand what was going on. Was there a fire, where were her parents?_

 

_It was getting harder to breathe, she had to get out, but where would she go?_

 

_"Lillian! Lillian, baby where are you!?" Lillian gasped and looked up, she recognized the voice and began to cry harder, begging for the woman to come for her._

 

_"Lillian, we have to go now!" Lillian felt herself being picked up and cradled, she clung to the woman as they made their way through the house, she could hear the wooden beams creaking before falling onto the ground with a thud, cinders flying all over the place._

 

_She didn't know what happened after that, all she knew was that she was being pulled away from the woman who truly loved her._

 

 _"No! Stop, Mama! We have to go back for Mama... Mama_!"

* * *

 

Sebastian set the knife he was holding and made his way out of the kitchen.

 

"Bardroy, take over dinner and don't screw up anything." Bard was leaning against the wall, cigarette hanging from his lips as he watched the demon whiz by in a hurry. Before he could say anything, the head butler had already disappeared down the hall.

 

Ciel held Lily as she hit against his chest, kicking and screaming. She had seemed perfectly fine after Elizabeth left wanting to take a short nap, Lily had fallen asleep on the plush couch. Ciel's head snapped towards the door when he heard it open, really revealing it to be Sebastian.

 

"I'll take it from here young master." Sebastian removed the crying child from Ciel and used one arm to support Lily and the other placed on her head, soothingly stroking the raven locks.

 

"There, there. We're right here Lily, it's going to be okay." Ciel straightened his suit and looked to see the demon comforting the child, Lily had seemed to calm down some. The young earl couldn't help but be amazed are how well Sebastian handled the situation, maybe they were just both full of surprises. But then again, Sebastian has been around longer than him so of course he could handle a child better than him.

 

"I-I w-want, Mama." Lily sniffled and hiccuped, hands balled into a fist.

 

"Mama? There's only two of us in this room." Ciel's eyes widened before narrowing his eyes and glared smiling demon, he was not going to play whatever game Sebastian was getting at. Lily looked to the earl and moved away from the demon, and pointed.

 

"Oh, then who's the father?" Lily pointed to Sebastian and the demon's smile widened before returning to a simple smirk, he heard the young master growl low in his throat.

 

"Well, then here you are... Mama." Ciel clenched his fist and clenched his teeth, oh there was going to be hell to pay later on. Sebastian placed Lily back on Ciel's lap and she immediately curled up to him, the teen looked away with a scowl, blushing. Sebastian was about to say something but when a loud boom cut him off, the demon crossed one arm over his chest, his elbow resting on his palm and fingers pressed to his forehead in an exasperated sigh.

 

"Pardon me, but I must tend to matters downstairs."

 

"Can I come, father?" Lily's eyes lit up, and Ciel couldn't believe what he was hearing, just a second ago she wanted to go back to him, and now wants to leave with Sebastian.

 

"I don't see why not." Sebastian extended his hand out to Lily and she took it, hopping off of Ciel's lap, the young earl watched the two walk out of the room. Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, this was going to be proven difficult, one: whoever said he'd be the girl of the relationship, and two: ...

 

"What the bloody hell am I saying!? There's no way I'd think about that wretched demon like that... ever!" Ciel threw a book at the now closed door and flopped back onto the couch, his cheeks burning. What was Lily even thinking, calling him "Mama" when he was obviously a boy?

 

~Meanwhile~

 

"Is Mama going to be okay father?" Lily looked back to the now distant study and looked up the demon, worried yet curious blue eyes meeting reassuring red orbs.

 

"Mama is going to be, just fine." With a smile, the two continued their way down to the kitchen.

* * *

 

Ciel sighed as he slid into the large tub, and closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of just the right temperature of water on his skin. The young earl looked down to see the mark the cult had placed on him, and felt his stomach churn. The mere thought of it all, your family dying right before your eyes, and being branded like an animal did things to you, unspeakable things.

 

"Young Master, is there something wrong?" The earl lazily popped an eye open to see Sebastian standing there, towel resting on his forearm.

 

"I'm fine, just bathe me already. I'm tired." The earl snapped, but the truth is, he wanted to put his plan into motion.

 

"Yes, young lord." Sebastian set towel down, walking over to the toiletries cart, he grabbed a wash cloth, the soap and shampoo. Rolling up his sleeves, Sebastian dipped the cloth into the steaming water and began to wash the young earl's body.

 

Ciel had one arm out of the tub as he felt sleep beginning to take over, this was the most he's ever been busy in his entire life. Caring for a child was the most unexpected thing, and it turned his life upside down. Sebastian lifted the thin leg and began to rub the soap onto the wet leg, he looked to see the young master was beginning to doze off and a sudden idea hatched into his mind.

 

Sebastian gripped Ciel's ankle lightly and pulled it up higher, water splashed out of the tub and landed onto the tile floor as the teen grippe the edges of the tub and pulled himself up, in a coughing fit as he tried to wipe water from his face.

 

"Are you alright Young Master, it seems you have slipped?" Sebastian brought the damp rag to the earls face and wiped it.

 

"Are you fucking insane you wretched demon! I could have drowned!" Ciel slapped the demon's hand away from his face and scowled looking away, but deep down he had to admit it was a bit funny.

 

"Tsk, language Young Master. Remember we have a child." Ciel snapped his head towards the demon and narrowed his eyes, that reminded him.

 

"Sebastian, come closer." Ciel taunted the demon, and did as he was told, a small hand grabbed the tie and pulled the demon in closer. Ciel smirked and pulled Sebastian into the tub, the now warm water splashed out creating an even bigger mess on the bathroom floor. Ciel looked to see Sebastian had his both arms out of the tub, water dripping from his raven hair as his clothes were completely soaked.

 

The young earl brought his hand up to cover his mouth a small giggle escaping, Sebastian's eyes widened at the realization, that his young had actually laughed, laughed because of their tomfoolery, and it brought a smile to his face to hear such a thing.

* * *

 

After drying off, Sebastian had found a pair of fitting pyjama bottoms and button down shirt, and quickly rid of his soiled clothing. Ciel sat on the bed as he towel dried his hair, he had never really seem Sebastian shirtless up until now, and for some reason it made him flustered and nervous. Now, he wasn't oblivious to the feeling of lust, but... this was different, it made him felt like he was going to throw up, so many emotions rolled into one, he didn't understand.

 

"Young master, young master? Are you alright, you're spacing out?" Sebastian placed his hand on the navy haired teen's forehead who seemed to respond to this and a pink tint dusted his pale cheeks.

 

"I'm fine, jus-" a timid knock stopped the Earl from speaking and he watched as Sebastian walked over to the door and opened it.

 

"Ah, what may we help you with Lily?" Ciel set the towel aside and stood, Sebastian stepped aside to let the girl in and saw she was carrying the same book from the first night, and quickly reduced Cinderella being her favorite book. The small girl looked away shyly, playing with her feet.

 

"Can I sleep with you and Mama tonight, I'm scared?" Ciel sighed as he pulled the crisp linen sheets back on both sides, he was becoming soft and all for a child he rescued off of the street.

 

"Come on." Patting the side of the bed next to him, Ciel folded his legs to the side and watched as Lily's eyes lit up like a puppy. Lily quickly made her way over to the bed and places the book onto it. Gripping the covers, the raven haired child tried to pull herself up but failed the first attempt, Sebastian watched in amusement and closed the door.

 

"Almost got it..." lifting her leg up, Lily steadied it on the bed and tries once more, her small tongue poking out the corner of her mouth. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration, seeming really determined to do this on her own. Lily gasped in success when she finally got onto the bed.

 

"Eureka!" She cried out and crawled over to Ciel, dragging the book with her.

 

"And where did you learn such a word?" Both felt the weight of the bed shift, and Ciel looked to see Sebastian joining them in the bed, with Lily in the middle.

 

"I read it in a book." Lily smiled, giggling all the while and moved her feet under the covers playfully.

 

"I see, such a smart little girl you are." Sebastian ruffled her hair earning a pout from the girl, and immediately flipped open the book excitement. Ciel shifted so he was a bit closer to Lily as Sebastian did also.

 

"I want father to read tonight!" Lily placed the book in Sebastian's lap, smiling brightly.

 

"Very well then. Here we go. Once Upon a time, there was a gentleman who married, for his second wife, the proudest and most haughty woman that ever was seen. She had, by a former husband, two daughters of her own, who were, indeed, exactly like her in all things. He had likewise, by another wife, a young daughter, but of unparalleled goodness and sweetness of temper, which she took from her mother, who was the best creature in the world."

* * *

 

" What they said was very true; for a few days later, the king's son had it proclaimed, by sound of trumpet, that he would marry her whose foot this slipper would just fit. They began to try it on the princesses, then the duchesses and all the court, but in vain; it was brought to the two sisters, who did all they possibly could to force their foot into the slipper, but they did not succeed." Sebastian looked over to see the two were already asleep and sighed, dog earring the page, Sebastian set the book aside and began to slide out of bed quietly.

 

"Sebastian, stay for the night." It seemed the young master wasn't entirely asleep, and the demon did as he was told and climbed back into bed. Leaning over the two, the raven haired demon blew out the burning candles and brushed a few strands of hair out of their face.

 

"Good night, my young master and Lily."


	5. No Harm Done In A Simple Kiss, Right?

"Ooooh Bassy, I'm here my beloved!" A shrill voice rung through the manor as a blur of red whizzed through the hall, and burst through the study doors arms wide open. Sebastian had stepped to the side to avoid the hug and watched as the demon run into the wall.

 

"Sebastian, do something about this idiot." Ciel mumbled behind notes he was taking, neither really had time to deal with the reaper right now, and that was the last thing on his mind was this idiot.

 

"Grell, I don't have time to deal with you, not now or ever. I am in the middle of a lesson, so I kindly ask of you to leave peacefully." Sebastian pointed to the mini board with a map on it, causing Grell to smile and throw everything off of the desk.

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Ciel stood up from his chair, seething.

 

"Quiet brat, the grown ups are talking. Now, why don't you stop messing around with that brat and teach me a lesson instead, I promise I'll be a good student!" Grell propped himself up on the desk with a seductive smile, blowing a kiss and sending a wink towards the demon, Sebastian tried his hardest not to rip the death god apart limb by limb as to not only would there be a mess, but Lily was in here as well.

 

"Please refrain from talking of such vulgar things in front of a child, and I'll ask of you once more leave, now." Grell tried to make a lunge for the butler, but Sebastian smacked the reaper in his face with the conductor's wand. Grell yelped as tears were brought to his green-yellow eyes, rubbing his now stinging cheek.

 

"That reminds me why I'm here. Words on the street you're playing mommy and daddy. What I don't get is, why won't you dump this brat and have a baby with me Bassy!?" Grell whined and pouted, he heard Ciel snort and frowned.

 

"Leave father alone!" Lily kicked the shinigami in his shin and immediately hid behind Sebastian.

 

"Listen you lit- hold up. You look familiar, what's you're name brat?" Lily hid further behind the demon when she saw Grell's shark like smile widen, her eyes widening with shock as she recognized the red, the smile, it was clear as day. The red haired shinigami placed a hand on his hip, looking at the child.

 

"Lily go to your mother. I need to talk to this pest, alone." Putting emphasis on alone, with a hiss. Grell was jumping for joy when he would be spending some one on one time without that Earl of a brat to stand in the way. Sebastian gently nudged Lily over to Ciel and she complied without a single word, and began to help pick up the items that Grell had knocked over.

 

Sebastian grabbed the death god by his hair and began to drag him towards the door.

 

"Ow Bassy that actually hurts! Please, my hair is the next best thing on me besides my beautiful face! So before you rip it out!" Lily involuntarily flinched when the door slammed shut, and continued to help Ciel pick up everything that was thrown off of the desk.

 

Ciel pulled together a stack of papers before one caught his eye, reaching over the young earl picked it up.

 

"Lily, what's this?" The small girl looked up to see Ciel was looking the paper over, a small smile tugging at his lips before going back to his usual passive look. She smiled brightly and grabbed the picture and began to point to each one.

 

"It's us silly! See there's you and father. Then there's Miss Mey-Rin, Mr. Tanaka, Bard, and Finny! Our family. Does mama like it?" Ciel's eyes lowered as he looked to the giddy little girl before smiling and picked her up to sit on his lap.

 

"I don't just like it." Lily pouted, and moved away from the young lord, now upset.

 

"I absolutely adore it, so don't be upset." Lily laughed and placed a big kiss on Ciel's cheek, the young earl leaned forward to place a kiss on Lily's nose earning a giggle.

 

"I love you mama." Ciel smiled and hugged the little girl, while on the inside he was a flood of emotions. What was he doing, this girl had a family to return to once they find her.

 

"Mama... does love Lily right?" Blue met blue, Ciel began to run his fingers through the silken raven tresses.

 

"I love you too Lily." Ciel poked her side earning a squeal of delightful laughter and let Lily go when she was trying to get out of his lap, the small child began to parade around the room saying how much Ciel had loved her.

* * *

 

"I see."

 

"Yeah, that's about it." Grell was leaning against the wall, picking at his nails all the while looking Sebastian over. He was bored of giving such (in his case) a long story.

 

"Now that you've given me this information, leave.now." Sebastian extended his hand out towards the dimly lit hall, a smile of agitation gracing his passive look.

 

"Now hold up, what about our deal. You said you were a man of your word." Grell whined, only causing the demon's agitation to further worse.

 

"You're right, forgive me." Sebastian pulled the reaper in closely by his wrist, Grell felt his cheeks warm up considerably at how close he and Sebastian were before smiling.

 

"I didn't know you were that kind of man Bassy, right here in the hall." The rouge reapers smile widened as he chuckled softly, batting his fake eyelashes excessively. Sebastian grimaced and tightened his grip on Grell's wrist.

 

"You're right, I am a man of my word, but never to the likes of you." Grell scoffed as he tried to pull his wrist away from the tight grip being held.

 

"You know you want more than his soul Sebastian, if it were up to me I wou- ow... ow OW!" Sebastian tightened his grip on the reapers wrist to the point he could hear a small crack, Grell's cried of pain falling deaf to his ears, before letting go.

 

"That's no way to treat a lady." Grell whimpered holding his fractured wrist, and looked to see Sebastian was giving him a murderous look and he flinched, shrinking away.

 

"I say jealousy is a good look on you. Well, I must be taking my leave now my dear sweet Bassy, until we meet again, ta ta!" And with that the death god was gone just as he had came, Sebastian sighed. Dealing with such a creature was so tiresome and wished that other accursed reaper, William kill the little pest.

 

"Sebastian!" The demon dusted off his uniform, he could hear the commotion from inside of the room and another sigh escaped his lips as he walked back into the study.

* * *

 

Lily wandered around the garden, enjoying the spring breeze that had made its way in. She looked to see a little pond off to the right with a stone bench a few feet away, and to the left row of perfectly pruned roses of all colors and butterflies surrounding them.

 

Lily wandered further into the garden until coming to a very large hedge maze.

 

"Lily! Lily, where are you?" The raven haired girl's eyes brimmed with tears when she heard the voice, and ran in.

 

"Mama! I'm here, I'm right here!" Lily called out looking around the maze, turning she could see a figure run before turning the corner and she followed. It seemed the more she heard the woman call out to her, the more she went deeper into the maze until stopping at a dead end. Her breathing ragged as she sunk to her knees at the realization it was just her imagination, a broken sob falling from her lips.

 

"My child, why are you crying? Mother's right here." A small dainty hand touched the weeping child's head and Lily turned to see the woman with deep cerulean pools and navy blue curls cascading down her back kneeling before her, a smile gracing her features gentle features.

 

"M-Mama!" Lily clung to woman crying into the lilac dress she was wearing, gentle hands ran through the raven locks all the while rocking the child back and forth whispering soothing words to calm Lily down.

 

"Lullaby and good night, with roses bedight

    With lillies o'er spread is baby's wee bed

Lay thee down now and rest, may thy slumber be blessed

Lay thee down and rest, may thy slumber be blessed."

 

The woman held onto Lily, and never wanted to let go, but time would only allow so much to be done, so she pulled Lily away from her and wiped her tears.

 

"Lily, I have to go now. But I promise, we'll see each other again." The small girl felt tears threatening to spill again, she didn't want her to leave, no she couldn't.

 

"Don't leave..." Lily whispered, but it was too late, she was already gone.

* * *

 

"Lily?" Ciel opened the door to the little girls room to see the room was littered with stuffed animals, but no sign of Lily, he could have sworn he heard her say she was going to play in her room.

 

"Young master, there seems to be a problem I presume." Sebastian appeared right behind the young master and looked into the room to see it was empty as well except for the stuffed animals.

 

"No duh Sherlock Holmes, tell the other servants to split up and find Lily." The raven haired male stepped aside to let the earl back and close the door, watching as the teen began to make his way down the hall.

 

"Yes, young master. Young master?" Ciel sighed and turned to look at the bowing demon.

 

"What is it?"

 

"May there be a reward for when we find her?" Ciel continues to make his way down the hall and rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath about Sebastian being an idiot and reading too far into his orders.

 

"Fine. Whatever, just find her by dinner."

* * *

 

The young earl leaned against the wall as he waited for the demon to emerge from Lily's room, he had found her in the farthest part of the maze, having cried herself to sleep.  His head snapped up when the door opened to see his butler closing the door.

 

"Quell your worries young Master, I assure you she's going to be okay." Sebastian stood before the teen, slightly amused by their major height difference, Ciel caught onto this and narrowed his eyes at the demon. Besides, what did he want? Oh, reward. 

 

"You can have tomorrow off, do whatever it is you do witb your spare time." Ciel stepped around the demon and began to make his to his room, Sebastian pulled the young earl back, pinned him against the wall, and wrapped his arm around the earls slim waist.

 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Ciel hissed and he shot death glares at the demon, he could feel his heart increase as the feeling had returned just a bit stronger than last. Sebastian slid his hand up to remove the eyepatch the young master was wearing, revealing his two different eye colors and let it drop to the floor.

 

The demon could hear the hitch in Ciel's breath and smirked as he leaned in close.

 

"S-Sebastian, what are you..."

 

"Taking my reward. No harm done in a simple kiss, right?" Ciel opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when a pair of lips pressed against his, his eyes widened with shock when he realized what Sebastian was doing. Sebastian felt the teen tense in his hold and small hands push against his chest, and began to apply more pressure and not long after felt Ciel relax.

 

Ciel's hands curled into the tailcoats as his eyes fluttered near shut but kept them open to look at Sebastian. Trying to mimic the demon's movements, Sebastian inwardly smirked at his young masters inexperience and innocence thinking it was cute.

 

Nibbling on the earls bottom lip before pulling away, Ciel felt a blush spread to his ears as it grew darker and darker putting even Grell to shame. Ciel brought his hand up and touched his lips as the feeling returned full force, he felt like he was going to throw up, and without realizing it, he pulled the demon down into another kiss.

 

'No harm done in a simple kiss, right?


	6. Cinderella

Narrator: Sebastian Michaelis

 

Father: Vincent Phantomhive (doesn't make any appearance)

Stepmother: Angela

Cinderella:Ciel Phantomhive

Step sister 1: Grell Sutcliff

Step sister 2: Madame Red

 

Once there was a gentleman who married, for his second wife, the proudest and most haughty woman that was ever seen. She had, two daughters of her own who were, indeed, exactly like her in all things. He had likewise, by another wife, a young daughter, but of unparalleled goodness and sweetness, which she took from her mother, who was the best creature in the world.

 

No sooner were the ceremonies of the wedding over, but the stepmother began to show her true colors. She could not bear the good qualities of this pretty girl, and the less because they made her own daughters appear the more odious. 

 

Ciel groaned as he slipped out of bed and began to prepare himself for the day, stripping himself of his night shirt, the small boy sponged himself down just as the bell from the large clock tower had begun to rung.

 

"Bloody hell, I'm never going to hear the end of it now." Drying himself off, the petit male quickly dressed and made his way downstairs, pulling open the windows to let the light of day flood into the spotless kitchen as he set the tea kettle on the fire to boil.

 

"Wake up you lazy dog." Ciel muttered as he used the broom to push the big white dog out of the way, a red eye popped open as a loud yawn tore from the sleeping dog and slowly began to wake up. The small boy set the broom down and opened the cupboards to pull out plates, cups and saucers, setting them onto the polished counter. 

 

"Cinderella!" 

 

"Cinderella!" 

 

 She employed her in meanest work of the house. She scoured the dishes, tables, etc., and cleaned the madame's chambers and those of misses, her daughters. The poor girl bore it all patient, and dared not to tell her father, who would have scolded her; for his wife governed him entirely. 

 

Ciel sighed and pulled the tea kettle off of the fire and began to prepare their breakfast, mumbling obscenities and profanities under his breath, and swore on his life when his father returned from a business trip they were going to have a very long talk. 

 

"Pluto, I expect you to not tear up anything while I'm gone." Making his way out of the kitchen and upstairs the navy hair hued boy stood by the door.

 

"I don't have all day Grell, open the door so you can eat." Ciel snapped, foot tapping impatiently. He could hear Grell falling over in the room and snickered to himself, the door opened to the red head trying to fix his robe.

 

"You know what she says about bringing men home too." Ciel grimaced at the thought of mentioning his stepmother, he hated her so much to the point he wishes he was never born, his life as we spoke of was a living hell.

 

"Mind yourself you wretched little brat, and I'll have you know that what happens in my room stays in my room." 

 

"Kind of hard to ignore that horrid screaming of yours, and for the last time it's Ciel." Ciel handed the tray to the red haired male and walked down the hall.

 

"Why you little... Ugh!" Grell slammed the door shut in anger, oh the brat was going to pay. 

 

"Come in darling." Ciel opened the door to see his other step sister sitting at her vanity, working on her make up. He never understood why they even bothered, especially Grell, he was just a mess. Ciel set the tray down and turned to leave.

 

"Now, now little brother. Why don't you stay for a bit." 

 

"No can do Madame Red, I have to see... mother." The mere thought of that woman made his stomach churn and want to throw up, Madame Red saw this and smiled softly and stood before the young boy.

 

"She really is a kind woman after a while, just give her a bit of time." Madame Red patted the boys head and began to usher him out.

 

"Easy for you to say." The boy mumbled under his breath just as the door gently closed, and began to cart the last tray to his stepmother's room. Raising a hand up he was getting ready to knock but the door already opened.

 

"Ah, good morning my beloved child. I see you have breakfast, come in." Ciel watched at the lilac haired woman stepped aside and let him in the grandly decorated room, he really wished his mother was still around, and he didn't see much of his father anymore. 

 

"If I speak, I expect to be spoken back to." The woman hissed as Ciel began to pour her tea, and arrange her breakfast to her likings. 

 

"Good morning, mother. I trust your sleep was as wonderful as ever." Ciel wanted to bash his head in, get out of this wretched room, and get away from this wretched woman. Every time she saw a good fellow walking by she would throw herself at them, it made him sick and if she stopped her ways, then maybe he would of liked her little more than he already hated her, his father was a good man and it was a shame with how she abused it.

 

"Ciel, I know things aren't fine between us. But, maybe if you behaved better, you wouldn't get punished so much. Your mother should have taught you better." Ciel picked up the tray and set it before his stepmother, there was only so much he could take. Take away everything he owned, his pride, dignity, but never talk about his mother.

 

"Listen here, I can clean this house from top to bottom all you want me to. But before you even think about calling yourself a Phantomhive; stop whoring yourself out to other men and maybe I just might consider, but then again with a wretch like you I could expect no less. And I'll have you know my mother had more manners than you ever would in your entire life!" The sound of a slap echoed throughout the room, as Ciel stood in shock until it registered that his stepmother had just slapped him, touching his cheek to feel it was warm and stinging.

 

"For that, you'll be doing all the laundry, cleaning the foyer, tending to the garden, and so much more. Now get out of my sight you demon child." Ciel made his way over to the door and opened it.

 

"Gladly." And slammed the door behind him, mumbling profanities and obscenities under his breath until he came face to chest with Grell.

 

"Looks like mother got to you first." 

 

"Oh shut it Grell, you're lucky I didn't tell her about Ronald." And made his way downstairs into the kitchen, grabbing the corn seed; Ciel made his way out to the back and began to tend to the chickens.

 

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update in so long guys, but on the 15th of this month was my birthday! So to me this a late birthday gift to all of us!!


	7. I Shouldn't Speak

The sound of birds chirping filled the room as the light of day bled in through the white fluttering curtains, a blood curdling scream tore its way from inside the manor. A woman lay panting on the pristine bed sheets, her once neatly placed bun now messy as raven locks fell framing her delicate face, she looked to the man holding her hand, her jade orbs meeting cerulean that held concern.

 

"You can do it." He whispered, pressing a tender kiss to her fingers as she clenched his hand tightly as she clenched her eyes shut another scream making its way from the woman, followed by the sound of a baby crying.

 

"What would you like to name her?" The woman even in her exhausted state looked up in confusion, then to her husband, as he bore the same expression. Trying to come up with a name quickly, the w

 

oman looked around the room and spotted a vase of Lily's.

 

"Lillian, Lillian May Valentine." Extending her arms out with an soft smile, she took Lillian in her arms and looked down at the baby who was sleeping peacefully. Then to her husband, she could feel the disappointment radiating off of the man and looked back to the doctor who was now cleaning her up.

 

"Marie, let's get you and Lillian moved to a different room while the maids clean up in here." Marie nodded quietly, too exhausted to even move, her husband and midwife helped her to her feet and began to make their way to a different room.

 

"Okay, Mrs. Valentine. You must stay in bed for the next few days, I'll be back in to check on you and Lillian within that time period. I must be taking my leave now, congratulations by the way." Marie smiled and watched as the doctor left, her husband stood by the window watching the carriage disappear out of sight before turning to face his newly born daughter and wife.

 

Marie knew he didn't have to say anything for her to understand he was disappointed and upset, she too was disappointed. Everything they had purchased was for a boy, and now they'd have to store everything away and buy stuff for... Lillian.

 

"We'll just get a nanny Marie, and try again later." Her husband walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, both looking to the now waking child.

 

"Really Richard... I thought you didn't want anymore children after this."

 

"Since we had a girl, we have no other choice but to try again." Marie looked to Lillian who was cooing and reaching her arms out to her, frowning slightly the woman called a maid in to get Lillian and put her in her crib.

* * *

 

"I trust you can meet all of our qualifications?" Richard and Marie looked at the petite woman that stood before them, she was beautiful, and dare Richard say it, but more so than his own wife. Her navy blue hair cascaded down her back, and blue eyes shone brighter than he's ever seen any gem.

 

"I assure you, I can meet all requirements to you Mr. and Mrs. Valentine." The woman smiled and gently took Marie's hand and shook, as the same to Richard.

 

"Very well then. Welcome to the Valentines, Miss. Cecilia."

* * *

 

Before Marie and Richard knew it, a year had flew by and they watched as Cecilia raised Lillian. But the thing that hurt Marie the most was that, Lillian had began to call Cecilia "Mama" and in return Cecilia had began to treat Lillian as her own. But, that was she wanted, right?

 

Marie watched as Cecilia played with Lillian, it seemed she was more fond of Cecilia than her. From what she had read in Cecilia's profile, the woman had a miscarriage the previous year her husband had passed away.

 

"Marie, darling. What are you doing?" The raven haired woman turned to Richard in shock that she had been caught spying on he daughter and nanny; and not before long, Marie was crying into her husband's chest. Richard wrapped his arms around his weeping wife and looked up to see Cecilia looking with concern and his daughter with curiosity. Turning around the nobleman took his Marie away from the door, and away from the two.

 

"M-Mama...?" Cecilia looked to the child holding the ball, still looking to the door before to her, Cecilia got up to close the door and kneel before Lillian.

 

"She's going to be okay." Placing a small kiss on the toddler's forehead, she picked her up and went for a book.

 

"Want me to read to you?" Lillian dropped the ball and clapped her hands laughing as she pointed to the book in Cecilia's hand, the cover reading Cinderella.

 

As time grew on, Marie and Richard watched as Lillian grew up before their eyes and they decided it was time for another child. Little had she known the secrets lurking behind her husband.

* * *

 

Lillian was wandering the halls with her stuffed bunny in hand, she had woken from her nap to find her "Mama" seeing wasn't there. The three year old looked to and from the halls trying to find Cecilia, until coming across a slightly ajar door. Her curiosity getting the better of her, the raven haired child walked over to the door and peeked in, she couldn't exactly make out the voices, but she knew they were talking about something important.

 

/inside the room/

 

"Mr. Valentine, I don't know... what about your wife?" Cecilia was between Richard and the wall, as the tall man loomed over her. Her hands rested firmly against his chest as his arms were wrapped around her waist firmly, she knew it was wrong to do this, but since her husband died, she thought she'd never find love again, much less even have another child.

 

"What about her, Cecilia. If anything, I love you more than her. These past 3 years with you here have been the best since Lillian." Cecilia looked away from the married man, she was foolish to even think it was going to work out for the both of them.

 

"She's going to find out eventually Richard, and it's going to be harder to hide the baby this way." A tear rolled down her cheek and Richard wiped it away, but Cecilia was right. Now with his child, it would be difficult to keep doing this behind his wife's back, he still loved Marie, he truly did but with Cecilia, he felt something more with the petite woman, he felt as if he wasn't doing the same old thing, and being the man he was, he wanted to give Cecilia something she's never had before in her life.

 

/outside/

 

"Lillian, what are you doing?" Lilian jumped and turned around to see Marie standing there, candles in hand. She could see the woman was paler than usual, and her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, as if she's been crying this entire time. Lily extended he hand out to the woman, Marie felt her heart swell immensely and with a warm smile she took it.

 

"Come on, I would like to take you for a walk." Marie began to lead Lillian away from the door.

 

"What about Mama?" Lily held her bunny tighter, and looked away from her mother. She had met the woman quite a few times, she even played with her a bit.

 

"Your mother said it was alright." Lily didn't ask any further questions for the short walk through the house until they reached the garden, she could feel Marie's hand trembling in hers and gave a small squeeze.

 

"Mama says whatever makes you sad, think of happy things." Marie covered her mouth as a single tear slid down her cheek followed by many, dropping to her knees, the raven haired woman pulled Lily in for a hug and silently cried. Lily's bunny fell from her hands and she hugged back.

 

"Miss Marie... when I'm sad... Mr. Rabbit helps me feel happy. And since I like you a lot, you can have Mr. Rabbit." Cecilia stood with Richard behind her, a sad smile gracing her lips. Richard rubbed his thumb over the back of Cecilia's hand trying to reassure the woman it was going to be okay.

* * *

 

"Mama... why is Miss Marie not here anymore?" Lily looked across from her parents as she played with the trimmed red rose in her hands, the only thing that stood out from her all black attire. Cecilia dabbed the handkerchief around her eyes, making sure her make up wasn't running and closed her eyes.

 

"Miss Marie, went to visit a good friend of hers for a while." She felt her husband grip her hand slightly, and looked to Richard. She couldn't help but feel this was somehow her fault, maybe if she hadn't applied for this job, things wouldn't be the way they were.

 

"Is she going to be back soon? Miss Marie promised she would play with me." Lily looked up to see trade cascading down her Mama's face, she got up and climbed into the woman's lap, hugging the woman, she didn't like when her Mama cried, it made her sad and unable to do anything.

 

"Don't cry Mama, Miss Marie is going to come back. So don't be sad."

* * *

A/N: I know I focused too much on what's going on with Marie, Cecilia, and Richard and not enough of Lillian, but when I start on the next installment, there's going to be more. Promise.


	8. Author's note

I'm sorry I haven't been updating guys, since school started back up again I don't know how long I will be gone. Who knew the first week as a high school Junior would be so busy, plus we got this new principal who has a stick shoved up his ass waaaaay too far. I mean we're not in middle school anymore, so stop treating us like one. Plus, what principal calls his own students retarded!? Like come on, and we can'twear V necks or leggings! And they're stopping us from leaving through the front of the school! WTF!? 

I'm probably boring you with my ranting. So, as a fellow author I'll try to update when I can guys, so be on the look out. And I promise you I haven't drowned in piles of homework... yet. 

Sincerely,

Acrossthegalaxies (--_) (_--) (^o^)


	9. Enter The Circus

HEY GUYS! Guess who didn't drown in piles upon piles of homework, I'm so so so so so so so SORRY I haven't updated in a such a long time, I can't guarantee a frequent update like I use to, but I can try to update every so oftenl, I promise I have not abandoned this story.! So enjoy this chapter and I apologize if it is really shitty.

"Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy. The three of us will be staying in town for a bit, don't screw up anything while we're gone" Sebastian helped Lily into the carriage, then Ciel, followed by himself

"Have fun!"

"You can trust us to look after the place!"

"Please return home soon."

"You three, look after the place while I'm gone."

"Yes, my lord!" Sebastian closed the door as Lily climbed into the seat to wave goodbye to the three servants, blowing kisses with a right smile. The carriage took off, and no sooner the small child had found her way into Sebastian's arms and fell asleep. Ciel kept his gaze on the scenery until he looked at the letter in his lap. Glancing for a split second, the earl could see Lily was clutching onto Sebastian's tailcoat, her head on the demon's shoulder.

The young earl picked up the envelope, and opened the letter, beginning to read.

To my cute little boy. ~ Did you pass this year's Christmas enjoyable? I made some pudding with my Philip. It was a grand thing and even John and Grey praised it. Next time, you'll do it too won't you? Did you know that a traveling circus has come to London? In any case this time I've enclosed a few tickets for you and your servants. It seems they are a troupe that has visited various places, but somehow in each city, they have performed in, it seems there have been incidents where a number of children have simply disappeared. Apparently the children disappear suddenly in the middle of the night…Really. The Government is also searching to the utmost of its ability, but the children's whereabouts are as of yet unknown… It's as though they have been kidnapped by the pied piper of Hamelin. The unbearable sadness of being separated from their precious families… I am asking you to solely return them to their families as quickly as possible.

~Victoria

 

Ciel sighed softly and folded the paper back up, stuffing it in the envelope. He could see Sebastian looking at him with mild curiosity; Ciel looked away with a scowl before looking at the envelope once more.

~Time Skip~

"Undertaker, are you here?" Lily clung to Ciel's leg as they walked into the dimly lit room; the small child looked up when she felt Ciel's hand on her upper back. She could see the small smile on his face and smiled back.

"Welcome, my lord. Is today the day you'll condescend to enter one of my special coffins? Please, have a seat. I have a biscuits freshly baked and out of the oven." Ciel sighed and took a seat on the polished coffin; Lily did the same and began to explain the situation as Lily had begun to happily eat the snacks.

"Children's bodies, hmmm?" Sebastian covered Lily's ears as the two talked; Lily tried to protest much to her dismay but Ciel held a biscuit to her mouth and she happily took it.

"Yes. Regular society regards them as a missing and no corpses have turned up."

"Well, dead children are an everyday affair in the underworld. Wouldn't you say my lord?" Ciel huffed in annoyance and stood up, walking over to the desk, the teen set the stack of papers down.

"I've brought their information. Did you take care of any of these children?" Undertaker looked at the first paper and quickly fanned through the pages before looking up.

"Hmmm, did I? … … I feel as though I could remember, if I saw something entertaining… … you know what I want. Give it to me, laughter, prime Laughter!" Lily looked up to see how annoyed Ciel was and giggled, the small child squirmed out of Sebastian's hands and tugged on Ciel's coat. The young earl looked to see his "daughter" wanting up, before she began to climb up on to sit.

"I want to make Mr. Undertaker laugh!"

"Lily." Ciel warned the child and pulled her down from the desk, he didn't want someone so young as a child especially under his care to follow behind him, what he did was something a child shouldn't see, or even hear of.

"Let the young lass have a go m'lord." Lily had begun to climb up on the desk again, and Ciel pulled her down once more.

"No."

"Young master." Ciel turned to glare at the demon; Sebastian knew the reason as to why he wouldn't want Lillian getting involved. This was no place for a child in the first place, what was he thinking bringing her.

"Please? I promise it won't be bad!?" Lily began to look the earl with puppy dog eyes, and her bottom lip jutted out. Her small hands tugging at the sleeve, Ciel looked into the cerulean pools of his "daughter" and sighed, he knew he shouldn't have given in at all, but his nerves were nearly thin and it the last thing he needed to was snap on the poor child.

"Fine."

"Yay! Now, you have to go." Lily grabbed Ciel's hand and began to try and pull him, away from the desk, Undertaker stifled a chuckle, never would he thought he'd see the day, where the great Lord Phantomhive went soft for a mere child.

"Why?"

"Because, this one's a secret and you can't know it." Lily pulled harder on the earl's hand, her attempts futile until she heard the teen sigh.

"Sebastian, step outside with me so Lily can tell her joke." Sebastian stood and quietly nodded, following the young earl outside the shop, Ciel stood with his arms crossed and let his head loll to the side.

~Several hours later~

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!" Ciel jumped when heard laughter from inside the shop and looked to the demon, the teen opened the door to see both of them on the floor laughing really hard. Undertaker was clutching his sides as drool head begun to run down the side of his mouth.

"Heh… heh… dead... bark! Heh... heh… heh! Oh boy, this little lass is quite the treat young earl." The retired shinigami sat up and wiped the drool from his mouth, straightening his clothing while Sebastian collected a very hype Lillian, and tried to calm her down a bit.

"Now, tell me what you know about the children."

~Time Skip~

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing that!" Ciel slammed the door in Sebastian's face as he walked into the other room slightly pissed due to reasons, he was glad Lillian had taken to Soma and Agni very quickly while they prepared to go out.

"Young master. Don't you think it'd be a little outlandish if people were to see two men walking around with a little girl, no older than 4 years of age? In addition to the case we're solving." Ciel turned around to see the dress being laid across the bed and clenched his fist tightly, he hated when Sebastian had pulled up validated points.

"You-"

"Fine… damn it! Can we just get this over with!?" Ciel huffed, and began to pull off his tie, followed by his shirt, and trousers. When he looked with his peripheral vision he could see Sebastian returning with a corset. A shiver ran down his spine and his face fell.

~Time Skip~

Lily was practically bouncing when they pulled up to circus, when the carriage door opened Lily ran for it but was pulled back by Sebastian.

"Lillian, try not to run off. Your mother and I wouldn't want you getting lost." The demon chastised the four year old softly, hoping to get his message across. Lily looked down at her feet and nodded her head.

"Good, now that we have an understanding. Ciel, Lily and I can't wait forever." Ciel extended his hand out for Sebastian to take; Sebastian took the small hand as Ciel stepped out of the carriage. He was not happy with the arrangements at all, and he swore this was the last time he would ever drag himself into something like this.

"Come on, let's go!" Lily couldn't contain her excitement, she had only been to a circus once in her life and she couldn't wait to go again.

"Shall we go?" Sebastian offered his arm to Ciel, and the earl all but reluctantly took it as Lily held the demon's hand. Ciel couldn't help but try to hide the blush that made its appearance on his cheeks. Now that he had finally realized it, they looked like an actual family. A family, something that he'd never had after his parents died, ever since he made this contract.

'A family… a family with…'

Ciel looked to see Sebastian was already looking at him out the corner of his eye, and looked away. The teen didn't want to think of something like that, but the more and more time he spent with the demon, the more it made it popped into his mind.

A family with… Sebastian


	10. Unexpected Intrusions

**_Previously On: His Butler, A Parent?_ **

**_"Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy. The three of us will be staying in town for a bit, don't screw up anything while we're gone"_ **

**_To my cute little boy. ~ Did you pass this year's Christmas enjoyable? I made some pudding with my Philip. It was a grand thing and even John and Grey praised it. Next time, you'll do it too won't you? Did you know that a traveling circus has come to London? In any case this time I've enclosed a few tickets for you and your servants. It seems they are a troupe that has visited various places, but somehow in each city, they have performed in, it seems there have been incidents where a number of children have simply disappeared. Apparently the children disappear suddenly in the middle of the night…Really. The Government is also searching to the utmost of its ability, but the children's whereabouts are as of yet unknown… It's as though they have been kidnapped by the pied piper of Hamelin. The unbearable sadness of being separated from their precious families… I am asking you to solely return them to their families as quickly as possible._ **

**_~Victoria_ **

**_"Young master. Don't you think it'd be a little outlandish if people were to see two men walking around with a little girl, no older than 4 years of age? In addition to the case we're solving."_ **

**_Now that he had finally realized it, they looked like an actual family_ **

**_'A family…'_ **

**_'A family with… Sebastian'_ **

* * *

Ciel held up the light blue fabric as he slid into the seat followed by Lillian then Sebastian, the child was practically radiating off excitement about spending time with her Mother and Father, Ciel nearly jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, Ciel looked back to see an elderly woman give a smile at him.

"Mademoiselle, vous avez un belle famille." Ciel blushed softly and smiled back, shaking the woman's hand, the young earl.

"Merci." The ederly woman sat down, and Ciel turned back around to see Sebastian looking at him with a very, smug smile.

"Oh, shut it." The young earl thought his cheeks couldn't turn any redder than they already were, until the lights dimmed and the spotlight came on, a young man around the age of 25 stood there with his hair pinned back and a blue mark with a dot on the end decorating his face.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls! Welcome to Noah's Ark Circus! My name is Joker, pleased to meet ee'. " Joker began to juggle the balls until he threw them up and let them land on his head, Ciel could hear Lily laughing and clapping at how silly he was being.

"Tonight you'll see performances to stun and amaze ee'!" A backlight came on to reveal 6 figures behind Joker, who seemed to be the ring leader.

"And now, with a great broze from our fire-breathing Jumbo, the show of the century begins!" A giant muscular man appeared from behind Joker with what seemed like a mighty roar causing all of them to scatter as he took a deep breath and fire exploded into the air.

"First our trapeze artists, perfectly in tune with eachvother: " Ciel heard Lily gasp in awe and looked to see a girl with her hair shaped into a bow fly into the air and grab the blond haired boy's hand as he swung by his legs on the trapeze, both with huge smiles on their faces.

"Peter and Wendy!" The next performance was with a ladyin almost nothing strapped to a giant wheel as daggers were being tossed at her.

"Our knife thrower, the perfect shot who never misses his target: Dagger!" The blond and black haired male, turned around with four knives in his hand with a smile to the crowd. When Ciel looked over, he could see Lillian wasn't all that impressed with it.

"And now, a beautiful dance by that rarest or rarities, our own serpent-man, Snake!" A man with white hair stood with a rag tied around his waist as snake's were wrappied around his torso and arms, Sebastian covered Lily's eyes only to earn a small protest from the small child. Ciel covered his mouth to stifle a small laugh, almost like a real father would do to his child.

"So, what would that make you, Ciel?" The young earl looked our the corner of his eye to see Sebastian was sitting next to him, and Lily in his lap. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the use of his name falling from the demon's lips. Ciel felt his cheeks heat up and he looked away from the demon.

"And next... Look above ye, ladies and gents!" Lily squirmed and fought her way from under Sebastian's hand, her eyes widened when she saw a girl in white standing on a thin rope, holding a white umbrella.

"A death defying tight rope walk by the circus princess, Doll!" Lily gasped when she saw Doll do the splits, only to do a complete hand stand while doing the splits once more.

"Last but not least, the star of our troupe!" The sound of a whip hitting the ground as a tiger jumped through the ring of fire, and on the side, there stood a woman with black curly hair and too much boob showing.

"I bring 'ee the famous tamer of wildcats!" The tiger laid down with a roar and the black haired woman set her foot on the giant cat's back, while holding the rope of the whip in her other hand.

"Beast!" It seemed the whole place went wild and Lily was having the time of her life watching the performance.

"We'd love some audience participation for this act- Are there any volunteers?" It seemed just as Joker said that, Sebastian handed Lily over to Ciel and stood up immediately, Lily and Ciel watched as the demon just stood there.

"This gent in the tailcoats sure looks eager! Please come on stage." The audience turned and began to clap, cheering himon. Lily smiled brightly and clapped for her "Dad" to go up.

"Step right up, sir." Lily smiled brightly as she watched her Dad begin towalk towards the stage and hop over the plastic barrier.

"Now, if you'll just lie down here-" Sebastian walked right past Joker and Beast stopping before the tiger, the demon knealt down before the beast and cupped under it's chin.

"Ah, what lovely round eyes you have!" Ciel's face dropped and he looked down to see Lily was laughing up a storm at how silly and funny Sebastian was being.

"Soft ears..."

_'Oh, shit! Tigers are cats!'_

"I've never seen such vivid stripes! They're adorable." Sebastian was rubbing all along the cat's face.

"Oh dear, your claws have gotten a bit too long... we'll have to groom them. And your paws pads are full and plump. Very attractive!" Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose and Lily looked up in wonder as to whyCiel was a bit upset by it. Lily looked back when she heard a lot of shocked gasps and she nearly passed out when she saw the tiger had most of her Father's head in it's mouth.

* * *

 

Ciel sighed softly as Lily had ran into the house, upstairs and into her room. Not only had they not discovered anything about the missing children, but Sebastian had to go and pull a stunt like that.

"What were you thinking!?" Ciel hissed, he didn't want Lily to think they were arguing and thought back to last time that happened.

"My apologies young master, I couldn't help myself."

"Mama, Father!" Ciel had one foot on the stairs followed by Sebastian, he was so glad it was time to put Lillian to bed, he didn't know how much more of this he could take. The earl made his way up as quicklyvas he could and as soon as Lily was put to sleep, he could enjoy the comfort of his own bed.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Sebastian opened the door to see Lily already in bed, covers over her lap.

"Yes!" She answered all to quickly, Sebastian walked over to the bed and motioned for her to open her mouth, Lily giggled and blew into the demon's face.

"Very good, now it's time to settle down for the night, we have a big day planned ahead of us tomorrow." Lily nodded and looked for Ciel to come over, for what she needed to ask, was an very important question. Ciel smiled softly and sat next to Sebastian.

"Mama, Father? C-Can... I have a baby b-brother or, sister?" Ciel's eyes widened and he couldn't help but look at Sebastian for a split second before realizing what she was asking of, the earl felt his cheeks burn immensely and glared at Sebastian when he heard his butler chuckle softly.

"Your mother and I, will have to " talk"about that later, isn't that right... dear?" Ciel would give anything to not be in this position right now, and Sebastian was not helping one bit.

"Right, no-"

"How are babies made, and where do they come from?" Ciel thought his cheeks couldn't possibly burn anymore than they already did, but he stood corrected. The young earl stood and excused himself from the room, Ciel closed the door to his bedroom and leaned against the door.

Why was he getting like this with Sebastian, why was it only him? Since when did he start to look at the demon with a different point of view. How?

"Young master, may I enter? Lillian is fast asleep." Ciel jumped from the sudden knock a few minutes later and sighed softly, moving away from the door, Ciel went to sit on the bed and gave the affirmative for Sebastian to enter. The demon could see his young master sporting a small blush compared to minutes ago, and smiled.

"I didn't think it'd be too much for the young master to handle." Sebastian began to undo the laces of the boots and pulled themoff, Ciel shot death glares at the demon and looked away.

"Oh shut it." Sebastian smirked and prepared the teen for bed.

"If something is the matter, you know you can tell me young master?" Ciel closed his eyes and fell back into the sea of blankets and pillows, when he opened his eyes, the demon was over him, red boring into blue and purple. The navy blue haired male brought his arm up, his fingers brushing against the demon's cheek and jaw line, he felt a larger hand over his and quickly averted the demon's ruby orbs.

Sebastian smirked coyly and used his other hand to cup the teen's chin. Tilting the younger male's head towards his, Ciel blushed deeply and fought to look away from the demon's intense gaze. Sebastian leaned in closely, their breaths mingling with one another.

"Sebas-"

"Ciel!" The doors burst open just as Sebastian was close to sealing the deal with the young earl beneath him, the teen's eyes widened when quickly turn to see who it was, to just barge into his room unannounced.

"C-Ciel…"


	11. Enamel

"C-Ciel…" The young earl sat up in pure shock, and much to his dismay, and embarrassment.

Sebastian removed himself from the young earl and straightened out his uniform, clearing his throat, the demon drew the attention of whoever it was standing in the door.

"What in earth's name did you think you were doing to Ciel?" Ciel groaned and flopped back down into the blankets with a 'poof', it was only Soma, but still. It angered him to know the young prince barged into his room unannounced, or any room for that matter.

"Nothing happened, now leave."Ciel rolled over in bed, pulling the blankets over himself.

"Nonsense, it was obviously something, so do not lie and say it was nothing Ciel!"

". ." Ciel hissed from underneath the mountain of blankets, it came out as muffled, but it was harsh enough. And he hoped it go his point across. But, much to his avail, it did not.

"Harassing achild, you should be ashamed!" Ciel sat up at the comment of child, and narrowed his eyes at the prince before them.

"Who said anything about harassment when it was consensual?" Sebastian raised a bow to this, sending aquick glare to the prince.Ciel blushed deeplyand glared at the demon who just smirked in amusement, before turning to the prince.

"I-"

"My lord;Ciel!Iapologize on the behalf of Prince Soma for barging in." Agni grabbed the purple haired teen by the wrist, and covered his mouth with his other hand to quiet or muffle any further protest from the younger male, and bid both masterand servant agoodnight before dragging the prince off as he pointed an accusing finger at Sebastian.

Ciel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, before settling under the covers by himself. Sebastian brought his hand up, but pulled it back when Ciel slapped it away, glaring heatedly at the demon by his beside.

"Don't touch me." The teen hissed, and turned his back to the demon and sunk further into the thick pile of blankets.Sebastian reached for the lit candles that flickered when he dared move them just and inch from their resting spot on the end table.

"I didn't say leave." Ciel rest his hand on the pillow, his voice muffled due to the blankets as he could practically feel the demon smirking at him.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian stood by the teen's beside until heard the young earl's breathing beginning to finally even out completely. The demon reached for the lit candles once more and leaned over to press asingle tentative kiss to the navy blue locks.

"Goodnight, Ciel." Blowing out the candles, Sebastian quietly left the room and just afew doors down checked on Lillian, only to see the small child barely clinging to the stuffed rabbit as she was near close to rolling off and hitting the floor. With a quiet chuckle, Sebastian walked into the room, and set the child up properly in bed, making sure the rabbit was tucked under the blankets with her and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Sebastian quietly left the room, and closed the door. Making his way downstairs, he could hear Soma and Agni arguing over manners, and other peoples respect and privacy.

Setting the candle holder down, Sebastian opened awindow and slipped into the chilly nights of London.

Lily whimpered softly into the blankets, before her eyes fluttered open. The small child shivered, and sat up in her twin sized bed;and reached for her stuffed rabbit.Lily looked around the room, and with asmall yawn, the small child rubbed the last traces of sleep from her eyes.

The raven haired child knew her parents would still be asleep around this time, and usually kept herself busy by playing quietly until Miss Mey-Rin had come to wake her up, but today was different. Lillian looked to the window and gasped.

In such arush, Lily began to climb out of the bed but too fast and landed onto the floor with a thud.

Sebastian sighed through his nose as he made his way to wake his young master and their daughter, until a thud had pulled his attention, quickly abandoning the tray of food, the demon left to see what it was.

Finding the source of the noise, Sebastian opened the door to Lily's room and saw that the child was tangled in the sheets and blankets, struggling to get out of her cocoon like prison.

"Daddy, help me please!?" Sebastian smiled, and tilted his head to the side, and with aquiet chuckle; the demon butler walked into the room and knelt down to untangle the raven haired child from the mess of blankets.

"Eager this morning; aren't we?" Lily giggled and fixed her nightgown, just as she remembered why she was getting up in the first place, and ran over to the window; and climbed onto the sill.

"It's snowing, it's snowing!" Pointing to the glass, Sebastian looked up to see, that indeed;it was snowing. Walking over to the window, he placed a gloved hand to the small child's back.

"What's with all the noise?" Lily turned to see Ciel sleepily rubbing his eye, trying to stretch his stiff muscles at the same time.Her smile widened and hopped down from the sill and ran over to the teen.

"What is i-it!?" Ciel gasped when he was suddenly pulled from where he was standing, and stumbled to keep up with the six year old, and let go of his hand when she pulled him to the window.

"Look, it's snowing!"Pressing her palms against the cool glass, Ciel looked outside to see the small white flakes dropping onto the paved sidewalk as he watched other children run around, throwing snowballs at each otherand laughing.

"I can see that." Ciel yawned softly, and Lily turned to pout at him. The teen smiled softly and placed a hand on her head.

"How about after we get dressed properly, and eat. We can go out and play." Lily's eyes lit up brightly and she nearly tackled the teen to the ground with abear hug, Ciel sighed and wrapped his arms around her, hugging back. The young earl could see the demon smirking at him knowingly and began to mouth swear words to the demon.

True to his word and after eating breakfast;the almost like family boarded acarriage, much to the earl's dismay with Agni and Soma;they all took off to anearby park.

The park seemed lively as Ciel could see couples chatting away, and kids around; throwing snowballs, or ice skating. Lily was practically squirming in Sebastian's lap as the carriage came to ahalt, the six year old eager to leave her confined her space and into the plush white snow, and play.

Sebastian and Agni were the first ones to step out, holding the door open for the young earl and prince. But, Lily had already beaten the two nobles by along shot and hopped out, before Ciel could even grab her.Sebastian managed to catch Lily before she ran too far, and held his hand out for the earl to take;Ciel scowled and quickly stepped down.

"Lily, I won't tell you again. You mustn't run off like this, what if something was to happen?" Sebastian scolded the child for the second time;Ciel bent down to her level and fixed her coat.

"Your… father is right, don't run off like that." Ciel looked the small child in her eyes; and she nodded, keeping her eyes away from the teen before her. Ciel took in abreath, and exhaled, watching his breath turn into the fog, before he pressed akiss to her forehead.

"Go have fun." Lily looked up and gave ahalf smile before Sebastian let herhand go, and she was already running off.Standing back up, the earl looked to see Agni and Somawhispering heatedly with each other.

"And what are you two talking about?!" Ciel snapped at the prince and his servant, Soma jumped and pulled the white haired servant off. Glaring at them heatedly, he watched as Soma dragged Agni off to go build snowmen with the other children, and turned to see squealing in delight as she played with the other children.

"It seems the young lord has become quite attached to Lillian, has he not?" He heard Sebastian speak, and quickly turned to glare at the demon.

"Watch your place, demon." Ciel hissed, as he began to walk past his butler, with aglare. But was pulled back by the hood, Ciel looked up to his butler all the while glowering at the raven haired male.

"I've gathered more information on Noah's Ark Circus;perhaps you would like to talk in private about such a matter." Ciel huffed and pulled out of Sebastian's grip before making his way to the carriage.

Sebastian held the door open for the young earl, allowing him to step in first before he followed shortly afterwards, and closed the door tightly. Ciel sat across from the demon, arms folded across his chest, waiting for the demon to speak.

"Upon gathering further information upon the investigation, we'll have to go under guise forthis one."

"This wouldn't be the first time, just go on with it." Sebastian only smirked coyly and sighed.

"Well you surely remember our previous identification; Ineed for you to…"

Ciel huffed as he stepped out of the carriage, he honestly swore on his parent's grave that the man he called his demon butlerhad some sort of kink for seeing him in women's clothes and, lived for seeing his reaction.

"Ciel!" The young earl turned around to see Soma running over to him in a rushed and panic manner, and sighed, he knew the prince was over dramatic sometimes but now wasn't one of those times.

"What seems to be the problem Soma?" Ciel looked out the corner of his eye to see Sebastian standing next to him and rolled his eyes, but when he was suddenly pulled by his wrist by the panicked prince he looked to Sebastian.

"Soma, what is the meaning of this!" Ciel planted his feet into the ground and broke out of the prince's grip, nearly landing on the ground if it hadn't been for Sebastian.

"No time to explain… Lily fell into the lake!" It was less than asecond before the teen took off running with Somabehind him and Sebastian ahead, the three came to large lake where they could see tons of people gathered around and Agni and the police trying to hold them off.

Without needing to be told anything, the demon removed his overcoat and gloves before making his way over to the thin ice where he could see a medium sized hole in the nearmiddle.

"Sir, you can't go in there, it's too dangerous!" The demon ignored the words of the police officer and with arunning start; the demon plunged into the icy depths of the lake.

A/N:And for my returning readers, I've decided to change Lillian's age to six, so Ihope there is no confusion there. If you guys have any questions, or suggestions just review or PM. Always open to ideas.

P.S.I'm trying this new thing so I hope you like it.

Remember, Reviews are like mac n' cheese to me. So, leave lots it.

3you guys so much!


	12. Chapter 12

Sebastian glared heatedly at the children as he carried the small child wrapped in his tailcoat, he hid his inwardly satisfaction when he saw the kids hide behind their mothers. Who would have ever thought, to dare a small child no younger than them to do something that could have killed her.

Ciel glanced over to the cowering and crying children and thought about scolding them himself, not only would it cause a scene, but they were NOT his children and he'd have to deal with a scolding himself later on if he did so.

The pair could see Agni and Soma already by the carriage, waiting nervously. But, the young earl silently thanked the young prince for coming to get him when the time called, the situation could have been worse than that.

Ciel felt his gut churn at the thought of something ever happening to Lily, and pushed it down. Now wasn't the time to think of things like this.

"M-Mama… F-Father… s-so cold…" Sebastian looked down to see dazed blue eyes looking back up at him, his brows furrowing as he felt her small body tremble violently against his and her lips slowly changing to one of a blue tint.

"We're right here Lillian, just try to stay awake. Can you do that for us?" The demon watched as she nodded her head, increased his body to keep the child warm.

Ciel was the first to step into the carriage, followed by Sebastian. The demon held Lily closer to his chest as he looked to his young master to see he was looking out the window, and smirked when he felt the worry practically radiating off of the teen.

Hearing the door close, Ciel grabbed his cane from the floor and tapped the roof. All four feeling the carriage take off, a silence so thick filled the space not even Grell's scythe could cut through it. This was going to be, by far a very long night.

* * *

"Yes, definitely a fever; I suggest she gets plenty of fluids and bed rest." Dr. Indigo pulled the thermometer from Lillian's mouth, looking at the mercury beginning to go back down. Green eyes looked up to see the young earl sitting in a chair, his face emotionless while his eyes told all, and beside the young earl. Standing tall, and ever silent; the boy's butler a smirk danced across her painted pink lips as she eyed the man.

"Mr. Michaelis, can I speak to you in the hall for a moment?" Ciel glanced up at the doctor before turning to the demon that was looking down at him; the young earl scoffed and waved him off.

"You don't need my permission for every little thing you know?" Ciel huffed, and looked to the sleeping child. He could hear both their footsteps beginning to make their way to the door before hearing the door open then close.

"Tch." Who did that woman think she was? Eyeing _his_ butler like some piece of meat. Ciel snorted in amusement and rolled his eyes, as if Sebastian would want her in the first place…

"What in the bloody hell am I talking about? Why do I care what he does in his spare time?" Ciel huffed and stood from his chair, the midnight haired teen walked over to the bed and looked over to see Lillian's breathing coming out in short and shallow puffs and brought his hand up to touch the now damp towel.

Removing the towel from Lillian's head, Ciel dipped the towel into the cool water and rung it out as much to his ability as possible before placing it back on the child's forehead. Yet, unaware of Sebastian watching .time.

Sebastian watched the teen from the door and thought about saying something, but silently made his way over to the distracted teen.

"Honestly, I think you'd make an excellent parent young master." Ciel jumped and turned around quickly to see Sebastian standing behind him, and his pale cheeks changing just a few shades darker.

Ciel rolled his eyes and looked away, but, deep, deep, deep down he was a cauldron of emotions waiting to boil over. Taking Lillian under his wing, trying to figure out what was between him and Sebastian, and to top it off, they were still figuring out the investigation. There was so much going on, and before he knew it, the demon had him pinned against the bed, warm breath tickling his skin.

"Perhaps, the young master would like to ease his stress?" Ciel blushed and looked back up to meet mischievous ruby orbs staring down at him, he opened his mouth but nothing came out and he closed it again. He felt the demon's hand rest on his thigh, and stifled a quiet moan.

"Sebastian…" Ciel's breath hitched when he felt the large hand move further up and he narrowed his eyes at the demon.

"Yes, young master?"

"Get off." Ciel snapped, and used his hands to push the demon away. Sebastian got the message and removed himself from the teen, and helped the young teen up.

"We should depart soon." Ciel looked away from the demon, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart and over to the sleeping child. His heart lurching at the thought of leaving the small child behind, while they left for ever how many days. But, Agni and Soma were here to watch her while she got better.

Sebastian likewise followed the teen out of the room, but took one more glance to the sickly child before gently closing the door. It was a matter of time before everything was to be revealed.

Ciel sat on his bed and removed his jacket, tossing it to the side. Sebastian went over to the closet and pulled out a fresh clean night shirt, before walking over to bend down and removed the brown boots and set them aside. Ciel watched as Sebastian walked over to the other side of the bed, and began to undress himself for the night.

"At any rate, do you best at your entrance exam test tomorrow." Ciel felt the demon's gaze upon his backside and turned to see indeed Sebastian was eyeing him, the teen felt his cheeks heat up and he reached over to throw a pillow at Sebastian.

"Stop looking, pervert!" Ciel hissed and held out his hand for the night shirt, feeling the cool fabric in his fingers he snatched it from Sebastian and began to put it on.

"It's nothing new young master." Ciel turned and glared heatedly at the demon, his eyes unwavering as he watched the demon make his way over to pick his clothes up and roll back the cool crisp linen of the bed. Sliding into the cool bedding; Ciel let a sigh escape when his head hit the pillow.

The teen rolled over and buried himself in the covers, his reply muffled as he felt today's events beginning to wear him down.

"Watch it." He huffed and lazily removed his eye patch and rings, setting them onto the nightstand.

"My apologies, young master; well, as your butler, I'll give you all my heartfelt support." Sebastian smiled, and he heard his young master grunt in response. Looking at the small body against the large bed and mass amount of covers was too cute, and he walked over to the candle sticks and picked them up.

"Goodnight, Ciel." Sebastian leaned down to press a single tentative kiss to the smooth cheek when he heard the young earl's breathing finally even out. And moved away until a small hand grabbed his tie, he looked down to see a bright blue eye lazily popped open and smirked.

Leaning up, Ciel pressed his lips to Sebastian's and pulled away before flopping back down onto the pillow.

"If you're going to kiss me, don't half ass it." Ciel mumbled and closed his eyes once more, smirking in satisfaction at the demon's face.

Sebastian stood up when the hand let go of his tie and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, young master."


	13. To Be Alone

Rain poured down heavily outside the Valentine manor as it was a sad day, it had only been less than two months since the passing of Marie Valentine, and with each waking moment was a nightmare for Cecilia.

The small woman currently lay in bed, hands resting over her stomach. Cecilia felt as if the world hated her, and wanted her dead. Turning her head to the door, she could see sad blue eyes coming into view and she smiled.

"Come in Lily." Her vouce just above a whisper, but Lillian had heard and watched as her daughter slowly made her way into the room. The small child made her way over to the bed, and managed to climb onto the bed. Lily laid down next to her mother and hugged her, the ebony haired child closed her eyes and sighed through her nose.

Cecilia hugged the child back, giving a sad smile. She turned to see her husband standing in the door and motioned for him to come over, Richard made his way over to the two ladies in his life as of now and knelt beside the bed.

"I made you a promise, and I plan on keeping it." Brushing some midnight blue locks out of her face, Richard pressed a single kiss to Cecilia and Lillian's forehead.

"A promise I shall keep as long as I live."

* * *

~Three Years Later~

Lillian squealed in delight as she ran up the hill, today was so perfect. Spending time with her mother and father with a picnic in the park was something she looked forward to almost every Saturday. The six year old rest on her belly as she waited for her father and her expecting mother to make their way up the steep hill.

Cecilia huffed as she held onto her husband's arm, she swore it was getting harder and harder to walk up this god for saken hill every time they came here, the petite woman held up the lilac dress, her barefeet crunching beneath the crisl green grass, as she was met with bright cerulean pools of her daughter, filled with excitement and a bit mischief.

"Mother, when do you think my little brother or sister is going to get here?" Lily rolled over onto her back, and sat up just as her mother and father sat down on the blanket and sighed. She was excited, she would finally have a sibling to keep her company. She wouldn't just have her dog Marie to keep her company anymore.

"Soon Lily, soon." Leaning into her husband, the small child made an icky face at the whole lovey dovey thing. But, giggled and joined in between them. The ebony haired child had so many questions that she was positive were going to go unanswered, and pouted a bit.

"How soon is soon?" Looking up to the two, Richard smirked and poked her nose.

"Very soon." He leaned down and poked her nose once more eliciting a giggle, that reminded him.

"Lillian, close your eyes." The raven haired child tilted her head in curiosity, and blinked.

"What is it father?"

"Silly, you have to close your eyes first." He chuckled softly, after all this time of being disappointed in having a daughter, to upset to acknowledge her presence because she was a mistake, the nobleman realized how bright his daughter truly was, and to say she wouldn't make a fine wife when the day came, would have been a complete and total understatement.

"Okay." Lily closed her eyes in excitement, she wondered what it was that father had to give her? Was it a new toy, jewelry a new book? The small child felt something cool against her neck, and shivered. Bringing her hand up, the small child gasped and looked down to see a silver locket in her hands.

Happy Birthday darling." Lillian pressed tentative kisses all along her father's face and hugged him tightly, she had been watching this locket for the longest of time and when she saw it wasn't in the shop anymore, the ebony haired child lost hope in ever getting the locket. But, it was here. It was here before her, around her neck. It was hers.

"I love you mother and father, and little brother or sister." Lillian giggled and pressed a kiss to Cecilia's stomach, Cecilia stifled a small laugh.

Richard looked up when the wind picked up and narrowed his eyes, not today. Of all days, not today. The nobleman looked out the corner of his eye, to see his wife looking at him with uncertainty. Looking down, he could see his daughter admiring the locket he had given her. The nobleman placed a hand over Cecilia's and pulled her in closer, and with his free arm, pulled Lily in.

* * *

Lily felt an unsettling feeling sink into her stomach, but chose not voice it. Not wanting to ruin the one special day, which was her birthday afterall, the ebony haired child squeaked when she was pulled into her father's lap, and looked up to see the sun was setting.

"Mother, Father?" Lily looked up to both her parents to see both of them looking at her with a smile, and giggled.

"I think today... was the best day ever. Thank you."

* * *

Cecilia ran down the corridors, the smoke was thick as the fire continued to spread. The petite woman leaned against the wall when the fumes had gotten to her as she began to cough and heave, but she had to find her. She had to find Lillian, the petite woman took off down the hall once more, past the study where she found her husband's body just minutes prior.

"Lillian! Lillian, where are you!?" Cecilia coughed harshly, they had to get out of here soon, the house was going to collapse on itself soon. The pregnant woman quickly moved out of the way of a falling beam, and she continued her trek. She would follow her husbands' last words to the end.

* * *

Smoke, smoke was every where.

Lily sat curled in the corner of her room sobbing, she didn't understand what was going on. Why was there a fire? Where were her parents?

It was getting harder to breathe, she had to get out, but where would she go?

"Lillian! Lillian, where are you!?" Lilly gasped and looked up, she recognized the voice and began to call back harder, begging for Cecilia to come for her.

"We have to go now!" Lily felt herself being pulled from the ground and like her mother, began to run. Their barefeet padding against the steadily heating floor, Lily realized she had forgotten her locket.

"My locket!" The child cried, and grabbed her mother's wrist, tears springing into her eyes. If her father wasn't with them, then she knew where he was. But, she couldn't forget the locket, she just couldn't.

"We don't have time to go back!" Tugging the child forward, the petite woman could see they were almost out. If, if Lillian would just stop fighting her.

"We can't leave it!" Tugging harder, Lily dug her heels into the ground and broke from her mother's grip. Cecilia's eyes widened when she saw her daughter step back from her.

Lillian's eyes were brimming with tears, she jusr couldn't bear to leave the last thing her father had given her.

"Lillian-"

The six year old screamed and kicked as she was being pulled away from her mother, what she was seeing wasn't real. Her mother, the woman carrying her brother or sister... no.

"Stop, we have to go back. We have to go back! Mama... Mama!" The ebony haired child's vision began to blur with tears and darkness slowly beginning to set in as she watched two burning wooden support beams finished the job of what the first had didn't.

"Mama..."

* * *

"Poor thing has been like this since her parents died." Lillian clutched onto the blanket she was given, shivering as she stared off into space. Nowhere, she had nowhere to go now. Her home, was burnt. Her parents were dead, she... Mother... Father. Locket, her Locket.

Dull blue eyes widened as she remembered her locket was the only thing she had left back, the small child hopped off of the wagon that was boarding her and other children to the next oprhanage and took off running.

"Hey, stop her!" It had to be there, it just had to be.

After hours of running, Lillian was hungry, cold, her feet were blistered, bloodied, and bruised from running along the beat up and worn down paths of cobblestone and dirt, the ebony haired child came to the renmants of her old home.

It had to be there, the small child dropped down into ash and soot of her abolished home, the charred wood and glass cutting at her hands and knees as she dug through the mess. Tears brimming as she frantically search the place for her locket, the young Valentine sobbed as she crawled through the mess brushing through everything within sight.

Everything hurt, her body hurt, her head, Lillian could feel herself growning sluggish as she continued to look. The small child stood from the ash and soot, looking around, she could see the marble staircase still intact with the second floor and began to trudge through the renmants.

It had to be there, it just had to be there. Lillian panted heavily as she made it up the marble staircase, and stopped at the top. Her eyes widening to see that everything was gone, her room, and every single door further down was... gone.

"N-... N-N-N-No... No!" The small child dropped to her knees, wailing. It... was gone, the last thing she had... was gone.

"My locket." Lillian whimpered softly, her eyes getting heavy with exhaustian; the last thing she was able to make out was the thin shape of a cane making its way towards her, before her vision completely blacked out.


	14. False Pretense

Lily giggled as she played out in the snow with Soma, her fever had broke somewhere throughout the night, and Agni had allowed her and Prince Soma out for a bit, plus the young prince was really fun and hoped she could visit him more often when they left to go back home. The raven haired child squealed when she felt a snowball hit her back, and turned to see Soma laughing, the child, likewise gathered some snow and tossed it at the prince, hitting him in the face.

"Hey, you'll pay for that!" The purple haired teen laughed and began to chase after the little girl, Lily laughed as she was chased around the snow covered yard, only to squeal when she was suddenly picked up and tickled.

"Ahh~ Uncle Soma, s-stop... hehe t-that tickles!" Lily squirmed in his hold and grabbed onto his coat, eventually pulling them both into the snow, full on laughing.

"Miss Lily, Prince Soma, it's time to come in." Agni stood in the door as he called the two playing friends inside, it was getting later as time flew by, which meant it was getting colder. The white haired male heard both whine before a sudden gust of cold wind blew through, having his young Prince and Sebastian's "niece" run inside quickly.

"I already ran a bath for the both of you, and Miss Lily, with instructions from Ciel and Sebastian they said after dinner you are to go to bed." Lily pouted and stomped her foot a little, not fair. Agni helped both remove their coats and scarves, sending them both to the bath.

* * *

~meanwhile~

Ciel groaned in pain, his body hurt. No thanks to Sebastian, but he guessed he would have to get over it since the demon got him this far.

"This cutie passes then, eh Joker?" Dagger ran up to Ciel and patted him on the shoulded, the older male not knowing the young earl's true gender.

"Not yet!" Ciel's face fell, hoping he wouldn't have to go through anymore rigorous test to get into the Noah's Ark Circus. Joker walked over to the two, face in all seriousness.

"There's something important 'ee be missing!" Pointing his bony finger at the teen before leaning down, almost face to face.

"A great big, smile!" Ciel gasped, he wasn't one for smiling. Joker put a hand on "her" shoulder and smiled, trying to get Ciel to do the same.

"Come on, smile! What's wrong? Don't look so chuff!" Ciel could see from over Joker's shoulder that Sebastian was trying to hold back his own laughter and settled for snickering, Ciel grit his teeth and clenched his fist.

"Here, smiiiiiile! Come, come!"

"Smile!"

* * *

Joker had called most of the troupe over, as he stood on one of the props.

"All right, everyone! We have some new mates joining us!" Pointing over to Sebastian,

"This is Black...," Sebastian was wearing his normal suit, the only difference was he had a skull bow tie and a line of make-up going over his eye and to his cheek.

"I'm Black. Pleased to meet you." The demon gave a warm smile as he introduced himself. Then, Joker pointed to Ciel.

"And the wee one here is Smile!" Ciel was not happy, not only forced to smile, but also wear a dress. The bottom of the dress itched his thighs, and he had to actually wear high heels. Which were not exactly the most comfortable, plus he was cold and the wig wore itched his scalp to no end.

"Sm-?!" Ciel still in shock paid no heed to Sebastian stifling a laugh, this was try going to be a very interesting outcome.

"Now I'll give ye a quick backstage tour. Follow me!" Joker showed them the tents that they'd be sleeping in, explaining this is where the "second-stringers" would sleep along with stage-hands and newcomers, then the tent where they eat, and store food. The infirmary, and last but not least, where all the first-stringers sleep.

Before they moved on, Joker held out his can past Ciel's shoulder stopping the teen in his tracks.

"That reminds me- Smile, what happened to thy right eye?" Ciel looked at the older male, touching his eye patch as he explained what happened.

"Er, there was an accident." Joker backed up, giving a look of pity.

"Oh... Poor thing, with 'ee so young." Joker used his other hand, touching Ciel on his face, before moving around to wrap his arm around the young earl's shoulder.

"Well, we're all damaged here, so let's all be friends!" Joker chuckled and pulled the teen off towards the main tent for practice with Black following.

* * *

Lily sighed sadly, she missed her mother and father very much, wondering when they were going to return from the important meeting they had to attend. She hadn't seen them since last night, and began to grow worried.

"Lily, what's wrong, you're not drinking your hot chocolate?" Soma set his cup down, looking at the sulking child with worry.

"I miss them..." Lillian sniffles and looked up, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She wasn't used to her parents not being at the house without her, and even if playing with Agni and Soma was the most fun she's ever had she wanted be put to sleep with a bedtime story and kissed goodnight, it just wasn't the same.

"Ciel and Sebastian will be back in no time, I promise." Soma tried to reassure the now crying child, and stood up from his chair and as Agni would do him when he was sad, hugged Lillian and tried to console her to the best of his abilities.

"I have an idea, why don't we go draw some pictures to surprise Sebastian and Ciel when they get back!" Running off to get some paper and crayons he returned to see that Lillian had passed out, and he couldn't help but pout, but remembered he was once a kid, and kids needed to nap once in a while. Soma looked up when he heard footsteps approaching him, and turned to see it was just Agni.

"My prince, is still just a child himself, remember that." Agni patted the teen on his head as he picked up the tuckered out girl and carried her to her room, Soma stood there trying to figure out what Agni meant and set the items in his hand down.

"Hey!" And chased after his servant.

* * *

It was after the show and Ciel was exhausted, not only did he find out the children were NOT here at the circus, they were working with William or "Suit" as well. How much more stress could have been added to his day.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Joker waved a piece of paper around, calling most of the performers over, as they could tell he was really excited.

"It's the tent assignments!"

"Right..." Ciel was hunched over, just about ready to collapse due to exhaustian, that was until Joker got in his personal space.

"Well don't 'ee look down in the mouth! Smile, smile!" Ciel just forced a smile, still not used to Joker this close to him.

"R-Right!" Life here is even harder than I thought it'd be!

"The results of our impartial lottery: Smile, 'ee be in Tent Eight. And here's thy roommate!" Ciel looked over to the boy he'd be rooming with, and watched as he smiled. _Now I'm suddenly rooming with a stranger? This will be rough._

"Black, 'ee be in Tent Nine." Ciel looked over to the demon butler.

"Seba- Black isn't rooming with me?" Looking to Joker for some sort of answer.

"No, why?" The ring leader scratched his head looking at the list once more, Dagger just laughed and poked Ciel in the head.

"Smile you're fairly tied to Black's apron strings! Something isn't going _on_ between you two, is there?" Ciel felt his cheeks heat up considerably and he looked away, how dare he imply that sort of relationship with Sebas- Black.

"No, it's not- th-that's..." Ciel was a loss of words, completely flabergasted, and just decided on giving up trying to explain why. _This is bad- if I'm separated from him, I can't move freely._ Looking over to the demon quickly he looked back to Joker trying to get through to them.

"And Black's roommate is... Suit!" Ciel just looked at the two, just when he thought it couldn't get any worse than it was. They looked like they were getting ready to kill each other right then and there, Joker just laughed happily completely blind to the obvious tension in the air.

"Look, they're delighted! Right, let's be off, Dagger. We'll leave the young lads and lady to it!" Ciel watched as Joker and Dagger went off to their own tents, and he sighed. Stuck. Ciel huffed and followed his new roommate to their tent, and once they settled in Ciel sat down on his bunk and looked at his feet.

"So, Smile... tell me. Is there anything going on between you and Black, I mean you seemed pretty adamant on bunking with him." Ciel flopped back onto the bed, the blush from earlier seemed now permanent and he bit back a groan. What was between them exactly, though?

"No... i-it's not like that, it's just Seba- Black has been there for me since I lost my parents, and we eventually ended up working together, before winding up here." He heard his roommate hum, and Ciel looked at the caramel candy in his hands.

"So, Black is kind of like an older brother to you, your safety net. I wish I had a relationship like that. Well, better get some sleep, we have a long day of training tomorrow."

* * *

Lily whimpered as she clutched onto her bunny tightly, slowly opening her eyes the small child blinked her eyes before sitting up, Lillian looked around to see she was in her bed, but in her night clothing. When had she fallen asleep, how long was she asleep? Rubbing her eye, Lillian looked around her room and shivered. A draft?

The small child quietly slipped out of bed and walked over to mysteriously opened window, and looked outside, a beautiful tune reaching her ears. Hey eyes widened when she recognized the song and quickly grabbed her stuffed rabbit and quietly began to make her way out of the townhouse.

"Hullo there, darlin'! I reckon 'ee like the circus!" Lily looked around to see who was talking to her, and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she was met with a bright smile and she couldn't help but smile back.

"If 'ee have some time, stay and have a look." Joker smiled and through a wand he had, a bouquet of flowers popped out causing Lily to smile and take them, her rabbit falling from her hands and onto the ground.

"It's show time!" Lily looked up when she saw confetti pop in the air, she could see the lady in white from the first time she went with... with... why was it to muddy? They were a blur, but...

"Welcome..." Lily's eyes lit up when she saw a girl and boy flipping in the air, and catching each other, switching between the trapezes.

"To dreamland!" Lily was too far gone into the little show they had put on for her and didn't notice the hand on her shoulder.

"Don't be afeard, now. Past the knap of the hill, thy chariot awaits to take thee to dreamland. Off 'ee be now my sweet." And just as he had said, there was a chariot just over the hill, awaiting for her. She laughed as she was led over to the carriage, and stepped in.

* * *

"Agni, what are we going to do! Ciel and Sebastian could be back any day and she's gone! Lillian is gone!" Shaking his butler, he was truly terrified, how could this have happened. Where was she now? Oh, what was he going to tell them? What was he going to tell Sebastian.

"My prince, calm yourself and please have a seat. Panicking is not going to help the situation." Agni pulled the prince off of him, and sighed. Getting the younger male calm was the first thing he needed to handle before doing anything else, ie: finding where Lillian disappeared to. Because there would be no way he could focus with the Prince sobbing in his ear.

* * *

"Oh, you are special. Very pretty, I promise I'll take good care of you."

* * *

A/N: Guys, can you believe it's been a year since I've started on this fic and it's still going strong. I love you guys who've been reading since I started on it, and for those who are just reading and waiting on the next update. This is it, I know for 14 chapters in a year seems like it's not a lot, but to me it is. Because this is my first project that plans on having a Sequel and a Prequel, so be on the look out for when I start on those. Well enough talking about it, I've already said too much about my next latest projects, I don't know when I'll release the dates but, like I said be on the lookout. Well, enjoy this chapter and Happy Anniversary on the 7th of this month to **His Butler, A Parent?**

Don't forget to leave a review because, well you guys already know. I like mac n' cheese


	15. Cinderella Pt. II

Narrator: Sebastian Michaelis

Step Mother: Angela

Stepsister 1: Madame Red

Stepsister(brother) 2: Grell Sutcliff

Cinderella: Ciel

Prince: ?

* * *

_It happened that the king's son gave a ball, and invited all persons of fashion to it. Our young misses were also invited, for they cut a very grand figure among those of quality._

Ciel huffed as he scrubbed the floors, damn mutt. Getting into the house and tracking mud everywhere, the young boy was going to kill that accursed dog if it was the last thing he was able to do in his worthless and miserable life.

The blue haired teen jumped when he heard something in the kitchen shatter and the sound of a cat hissing, and quickly rushed to see what it was exactly that had caused the commotion.

"Pluto!" The large white dog avoided the brush being thrown at him as he still steady tried to get the now hissing cat on top of the cabinets where they kept all the good china and anything else breakable.

The midnight haired teen pulled his slipper off and began to slap the dog's behind, Pluto yelped and turned on Ciel. Biting the slipper and refusing to let go.

"Let go you stupid dog!" Ciel pulled harder, and thus had begun a tug of war with the young boy. How had they not heard any of this commotion going on, it would have been a huge help, that's if he had any in the first place.

A few more minutes of this, Pluto suddenly let go of the now slobbered and torn slipper, causing Ciel to stumble back and land onto the floor.

"Cinderella, answer the door!" Ciel groaned in pain, things were not going his day today at all. The young boy tossed the useless slipper away followed by the other, and used the table as leverage to stand up.

"Cinderella! Answer the door, and get the dog!" Ciel bit his tongue on a retort and quickly rushed to the door to see Pluto sitting patiently, and tail wagging. This dog was more trouble than he was worth, and honestly couldn't wait for him to croak over soon.

"Hello?" Ciel opened the door to reveal a tall fellow, dressed a little too nicely to just be out and about. Looking up, he seemed to suddenly find himself lost in deep ruby orbs and couldn't tear his gaze away.

"I was wondering if the lady-" the fellow stopped mid-sentence to see just who was he talking to, and he couldn't help but suddenly smirk. So this was where he was?

"Excuse me ma'am, are you alright... if I may ask?" The fellow brought up a gloved hand, and was just about to press his hand to Ciel's forehead but was slapped away as he earned himself a glare.

"Just who are you calling "ma'am", I am a boy. Ciel Phantomhive, son of Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive!" Ciel snapped, so much for being nice, eyeing the apparent male on their doorstep he huffed, might as well listen to what he has to say.

"And, no she is currently out. I can deliver the message once she returns though." The man raised a brow to this but never commented on it, and handed a rolled up paper with a ribbon neatly tied around it.

"The prince will be having a ball, anyone and everyone is invited." Ciel looked at the paper in his hand, and the guy's hand seeming to linger more than a normal amount of time, he couldn't help but blush as he quickly pulled his hand away.

"I'll relay the message, good day mister-"

"Michaelis, just... Michaelis." Ciel felt his breath hitch as he looked the older male in the eyes once more, and saw something flicker in the red orbs, quickly averting his gaze, Ciel backed away and began to close the door.

"Have a good day Mr. Michaelis." And with that, he closed the door. And swore to whatever god was out there that he hoped to never cross paths with that man again, Michaelis. Besides, what kind of name was that anyway?

"Ciel, who was that?" The teen looked up to see it was his step mother standing at the top of the stairs, Pluto by her side. When had he gotten there, oh well it didn't matter. Ciel looked at the paper in his hand before bringing it to her, no words exchanged but what Ciel as told he would do and relay the message.

"The prince is having a ball in a few days, everyone is invited." Their hands brushing, and Ciel turned back downstairs to clean up the even bigger mess that was waiting for him, but was stopped by the hand on his wrist.

"Ciel, mother is sorry for hitting you. Do you think you can ever forgive me?" Ciel could not and honestly would never forgive her for what she has done to him and his father, but a simple lie here and there and an apology that had no meaning would probably let him off the hook.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you, so my apologies." Angela smiled softly and patted the young boy on the head, not wanting to hug him and get her lovely dress dirty.

"Well, I'll let you finish up. And, I might consider, might, just let you go to the ball." And with that, Angela walked off, Pluto following right behind.

"I don't want to go to some stupid ball anyway." Ciel rolled his eyes and went back downstairs to clean.

_It just so happened our young misses were also invited, for they cut a very grand figure among those of quality. They were mightily delighted at this invitation, and wonderfully busy in selecting the gowns, petticoats, and hair dressing that would best become them. This was a new difficulty for Cinderella; for it was she who ironed her sister's linen and pleated their ruffles. They talked all day long of nothing but how they should be dressed._

_They sent for the best hairdresser they could get to make up their headpieces and adjust their hairdos, and they had their red brushes and patches from Mademoiselle Hopkins._

_They also consulted Cinderella in all these matters, for she had excellent ideas, and her advice was always good. Indeed, she even offered her services to fix their hair, which they very willingly accepted. As she was doing this, they said to her._

"Ciel, would you not like to go to the ball?" Ciel sighed as he put the spray down, he couldn't believe they were forcing him to do their hair, pick and choose what they should wear, and overall help them in general. And Grell, complaining the corset was too tight, when he wanted it tight in the first place, and had to restring the whole thing. This was just a living nightmare.

"No, why would I want to go to a stupid ball?" Ciel snorted to as he fixed Madame Red's petticoat and linen of her red dress, it was truly a color that suited her and brought out her complexion even more. And preferred her better than anyone else in this household.

"Exactly, Cinderella makes a point. Besides nobody would want to mingle with a house maid, covered in soot and god knows what else." Grell laughed as he fixed his eye liner and mascara, before applying a light brush of powder on his face and looked in the mirror for a final once over.

"For the last time, it's Ciel! And, I just don't want to go to some stupid ball, and that's final." Ciel huffed, wishing they'd just get the hell out already.

"Don't take that kind of tone with me after all I let you fix my dress and hair. You should be grateful!" Grell snapped back and sent an ugly glare towards the younger male. Ciel just rolled his eyes and looked to the his other sister, her eyes reading.

**_Just ignore him._ **

Ciel suppressed a chuckle and quickly finished, just in time to. Angela walked down the steps, as slow as she could. Ciel wished for her to trip and fall at the rate she was going and when she finally reached the bottom she quickly ushered the two siblings towards the door and out of the house without a single word to the youngest of the Phantomhive household.

Having nothing better to do, Ciel went into the kitchen and decided to fix himself something to eat, actually enjoying the few moments of what alone time that he had to actually eat food instead of table scraps.

"Oh my, you poor thing. Here all by yourself." Ciel turned his head to see who it was exactly talking to him. A girl dressed in all white and blonde curly pigtails stood before him.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing in my house!?" The midnight haired teen jumped back in shock and partly defense, and watched as she scowled.

"Don't use such fowl language, and I... am your fairy godmother, Elizabeth, but call me Lizzy for short. And I'm here to make your dreams come true! So, shall we get started?" Ciel raised a brow, she must have been crazy. Fairies, much less even fairy godmothers existed, it was all just a lie, a faux, a myth, whatever you wanted to call it either way.

"Get started with what, exactly?" Ciel skeptically asked as Lizzy just smiled, and ran over to him and pulled him out into the garden.

"Getting you ready for the ball of course!" Ciel groaned, this was going to be a tough one to get out of. Ciel came to an abrupt stop and looked to see Lizzy was now wandering around the garden looking for specific items. When she returned, the blonde had a dirty alley cat, somehow dragged Pluto, two birds, and rolled over giant watermelon without busting the fruit.

"There, now we can actually begin. Oh, this is going to be so cute!" Lizzy squealed in delight, practically jumping up and down, the fairy godmother grabbed Ciel by the shirt when he had begun to sneak off and pulled him back.

"Now, we'll begin."

"But, I don't want to go to the ball. It's a waste of time!" Ciel protested once more, but couldn't break out of her iron grip for the world.

"Ciel, quiet for a moment. I'm thinking!" Lizzy snapped causing the younger to instantly shut up, and he just stood there, stuck in her cast iron grip.

"Aha, I've got it!" Lizzy giggled, and with the wave of her wand, Pluto was a coachman, the alley cat was a footman, and the two birds were turned into stunning black horses, and bright blue eyes watched in shock as the watermelon turned into a white carriage, covered in gold linen and the inside cushions almost a rose red.

"There, now to do something about these rags. Can't have you going looking like that, now for something cute." Ciel groaned, may as well since they've come this far.

_Her godmother then touched her with her wand, and, at the same instant, her clothes turned into cloth of gold and silver, all beset with jewels. This done, she gave her a pair of glass slippers, the prettiest in the whole world. Being thus decked out._

"A dress! Why am I wearing a dress!?" Ciel protested, stomping his foot like a child, only to raise the dress to reveal a glass slipper adorning his tiny foot. He was practically seething, this was absolutely ridiculous, absurd.

"Now of you go!" Lizzy pushed Ciel towards the carriage and into it, the footman closed the door and before Ciel could protest any further to his predicament he was suddenly put in, Lizzy had already started speaking once more, giving him specific instructions.

_Her godmother, above all things, commanded her not to stay past midnight, telling her, at the same time, that if she stayed one moment longer, the coach would be a pumpkin again, her horses mice, her coachman a rat, her footmen lizards, and that her clothes would become just as they were before. She promised her godmother to leave the ball before midnight; and then drove away._


	16. Fever

"S-Sebastian..." Ciel moaned softly, pulling the blanket tightly over him, unaware of his tent mate trying to wake him up.

"What are you on about?! Wake up!" Ciel's tent mate shook him causing the younger male to jolt awake, and sit up, nearly rolling off of the bottom bunk bed. Ciel rolled over and grabbed his eye patch.

"Freckles" as Ciel called him, huffed in slight annoyance and put his hands on his hips.

"Awake at last! Newcomers have to get up early and make breakfast. No hanging about!" Freckles flicked his wrist and turned to walk out the tent, leaving the midnight haired teen to get dressed and ready to help prepare for breakfast.

"Right!"

* * *

Ciel shivered as he tried peeling the potatoes the best to his abilities, his hair was a mess and he pretty sure he looked like crap. Not really paying much attention to anyone else until he heard the familiar voice behind him.

"You look a frightful mess." Ciel looked out the corner of his eye to see Sebastian standing next to him, highly amused about the way his young master looked at hand.

"I see you can't dress yourself without help." Ciel huffed and set the potato down, really not in the mood to deal with the demon and retorted.

"I was in a hurry." Before standing up, and turning his back to his butler. The teen felt nimble fingers in the back of his head and his eyes widened, mouth slightly agape when Sebastian leaned in closer, beginning to untie the strings to his medical patch.

"Dear me, you'll have a hard time untying this yourself if you knot it too tight, my lord." And he felt heat rise to his cheeks when he realized the others were watching them, and before long they erupted into giggles and laughter.

"Cor, Smile, Black ain't your mum, you know! Or, maybe there is something going on between you two." Freckles teased the smaller crew member, watching as the pale cheeks grew darker with a blush and moved away from the taller male. Trying to protest to the whole thing.

"No- It's just a habit- I mean-" Ciel gave up on his explanation and scratched the back of his head, his cheeks the same shade as a tomato and he looked away. Turning his head to the demon he whispered quietly so the others didn't overhear their conversation.

"Sebastian! Don't treat me as your master while we're here." Leave me be." Ciel huffed, making his order final and looked away from the taller.

* * *

Ciel grunted as he fell off the ball he was rolling and onto the ground.

"Want to go shower Smile?" Freckles turned to the smaller and smiled when he quickly saw the teen shoot up at the mention of showering.

"Is there a shower?!" He was tired, icky and sweaty, so if anything that would be the highlight of his day, a nice hot shower to relax his tense muscles and maybe take his mind off a few things.

"It gets cold at night so you'd best shower during the day." Freckles tried keeping the conversation as the walked to the showers, only receiving little almost to no response.

"Here we are." Freckles pulled back the curtain to the showers and stopped by a wooden bucket, and Ciel following right behind him.

"Shower"?! Ciel looked around much to his surprise to see mostly naked men rinsing off, flexing their muscles, or toweling off.

"This is the shower...?" Freckles filled the bucket with water and turned the "girl" next to him.

"Go on undress. I'll wash your back!" Ciel gasped and turned to the brunette next to him, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Shower" out here, in the winter, where it's cold.

"O-Outside, in the middle of winter. And isn't that cold water?"

"Of course. Now undress! You'll be fine if you get it over with quick and towel off," Freckles began to tug at the clothes Ciel was wearing, causing the attention of the others around to look at the two.

"I hear midwinter swimming is a health fad among the nobility!" The freckled male continued to tug at Ciel's clothing, completely forgetting about the bucket in his hand. While Ciel "had" her arms wrapped around his arm and waist preventing the other from pulling his clothes off, and revealing his "true" gender as a boy.

"I-I think I'll pass. Besides... aren't you forgetting, I'm a girl!"

"Come on now, don't be shy. And I'm sure you're not that developed, flat chest." Ciel stepped back, unaware of the bucket right behind his feet as "she" gasped in shock and embarrassment, how could he say something like that so cooly, ad felt his cheeks heat up.

"I'm not being shy-" Ciel yelped when he tripped over the bucket full of water, dragging the brunette with down with him, and the bucket full of water spilling on them. The freckled male groaned in slight pain as he began to sit up.

"Cripes, now you've got me all wet, too!" Ciel looked up to the other male, not too happy about the predicament he was now put in. Not only was he being forced into undressing, now he's soaking wet and now this, how could anything get worse?

"Would you please move?" Ciel was losing his patience and the ability to be nice at this point, and seeing as the brunette wasn't letting up anytime soon he was going to have to resort of force soon.

"You're soaked already anyway. Give up and undress!" Freckles grabbed at the soaked shirt causing Ciel to fuss even more, and struggle to remove the other boy off of him. He clenched his eyes shut, remembering the mark of the cult on his back, not wanting anyone to see it.

"Please don't!" He didn't want the kid to see that he had marked like cattle and it was going to be there for the rest of his life, no matter what.

"But you'll catch cold in those wet things, come on!" The freckled male finally succeeded in pulling the shirt up only for his eyes to widen at the mark on the pale skin presented to him.

"Let me go!" Ciel pushed the older male off of him and took off running, leaving him behind and forgetting about taking a shower, completely ignoring Freckles calling out to him about what happened, just as Black had come in with some more towels. The demon watching as his young master ran off.

Ciel held his knees close to his chest as he hid behind one of the many wagons, he was cold, wet, angry, and embarrassed. He was tired of living like this, not knowing how much more of it he would actually be able to take.

"You'll catch cold, young master." Ciel held his knees tighter as Sebastian grew closer, draping a blanket over him, yet he still ignored the demon.

"I've brought a change of clothes." Sebastian was kneeling by the boy, as he said. An extra change of clothes on his right arm.

"Enough..." Sebastian looked at his young master in curiosity, Ciel's head shot up and he glared at his butler.

"I've had enough! I'll go mad if I keep living like this." Ciel turned away from the demon and buried his face in his knees once more.

"Goodness me. Giving up already. Your fortitude ran dry fast. It's not like you to let such trifles drive you mad, young master." The demon said smirking, all the while taunting the yet and obviously upset teen. Ciel trembled even harder as flashbacks from his past ran through his mind and his pupils seemed to grow smaller before exhaling, the words seeming to have an effect on him.

"Not like me, eh?" Ciel gripped the blanket, trembling and stood up, pulling it off only for it to rest over his shoulder.

"Quite right. I'm the head of the house of Phantomhive. Naturally it's not like me to live this way." Ciel turned to look at demon, his demeanor from pouting and angry to one full of pride and confidence to get this done.

"We'll get this over with and leave at once!"

* * *

As always, prepping before, and during the show was so physically demanding on the young earl, he was already tired. _The question is whether I'll collapse from exhaustion before I check the tents..._

Ciel looked up when a troupe member passed by him and asked

"Is there anything I should, Hmm-" only to see there was nobody else but him, Sebastian and William. And quickly called the demon before walking over to him.

"Freckles isn't watching. Let's check the tents right now. We'll get it done in ten minutes." The two silently left out of the tent and took off running, but before they could get any further, Peter and Joker came running around the corner with Wendy on his back.

"Black! We've got trouble, old Wendy's twisted 'er ankle!" The ring leader running over to the two, obviously panicked and in a rush.

"The shows already on, so I need 'ee to take her place!" Ciel furrowed his brows, and mentally swore. This would have been there only chance to get it done, and now this just had to come up.

"But, surely I'm not a fit substitute..." Black tried to reason with the younger male, hoping to get out of this predicament and help his young master search the tents.

"Fit and ready, me 'ansome. We'll count on 'ee." Having the final say, Joker ran off with Peter to bring the girl clinging to his back to the infirmary, and before turning the corner, he gave one last order.

" 'Ee haven't much time, so be quick!" And with that said, Joker was gone, leaving butler and master alone once more. Sebastian gave a defeated sigh and spoke.

"Nothing for it, I'm afraid. We'll have to find another chance, young master." Turning to look at the younger male next to him, only to see the teen was deep in thought.

"We don't know when the next chance will come. This may be the only time he isn't with me." Seeming to talk to himself at first hand, only to turn his attention to the circus schedule for the night.

"You may be in the show, but I have some time. The only trouble is the snakes, right come with me, Sebastian!"

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

"Right, we should be clear now." Ciel panted softly and coughed as he and Doll made it away from the first stringers tents and behind some crates out of sight, he stood and turned to the dressed in white girl.

"Why did you help me?" Doll turned to the other "girl" and nearly rolled her eyes.

"You still don't get it?" Doll moved around as she untied the bow from around her neck, holding the white curly wig to her head as she spoke and removed it.

"It's me." Ciel's eyes widened in shock and he nearly yelped in surprise.

"Freckles?!" pointing his finger at the boy- erhm now suddey a girl before him, Doll pouted and furrowed her eyebrows at the secret nickname "she" had given her.

"Hey, that's not a very nice name to call me!" She protested as Ciel took a step back from the clad in white first stringer.

"You're a bloke who wears dresses onstage?" He asked, still miffed by the whole thing. But, he shouldn't have been that surprised as he was under the guise as a girl.

"You're very rude! I'm a genuine maid, I'll have you know!" Doll pouted even more and walked over to the shocked Ciel. Grabbing his hand, Doll placed it over her developing breast, watching how he reacted.

"See?" Ciel moved away, while holding his hand as if it were burnt. A blush on his cheeks, he couldn't believe he just touched a boob.

"Want to check down below while you're at it?" Doll was teasing him at this point, enjoying the reaction she was getting out of her tent mate.

"No thank you, and besides. Who were you calling flat chest?!" Ciel protested, suddenly getting mixed up in the whole thing at hand. Doll laughed softly before straightening up and getting serious within seconds.

"So, what were you doing there? They must've told you it was dangerous."

"Well..." _I suppose I'll have to pretend to be thief._

"I'm sorry! But I swear I haven't stolen anything today! I promise! Please don't chase me out!" Quickly feigning innocence and placing his hands on the side of his head with his eyes clenched shut. Doll 's eyes widened as she clenched her teeth in shock as to what Ciel had just admitted.

"Wait, 'today'?!" Realizing what "she" had just said.

"The truth is, I lived in the East End before I became a page, and I got by however I could!" Doll had her fist clenched as she listened to his story, not sure whether to believe it or not.

"I know I shouldn't steal, but I just can't shake old habits! And my last master found out..." dropping to his knees as he continued o his act of being a thief, even going almost as far as to start the beginning of tears.

"If the circus turns me our, I'll have to go back to the East End!" _I may have laid it on a bit thick_.

"You swear you didn't take anything?" Ciel shot up a little too quickly for an answer.

"Yes! I swear to God!" He watched as Doll gave a heavy sigh and rest her head in her hand, brows furrowed. Not seeming all too happy about what was just admitted, thinking she knew her tent mate better than that.

"Well, all right."

* * *

Pushing the tent flap aside, Ciel coughed as he glared at the demon who appeared to be getting ready for bed.

"You knew I was still there when you freed the snakes, didn't you, you bastard?!" Ciel panted heavily as he coughed once more, Sebastian closed his eyes as he gave his answer.

"Yes, you did order me to return before the first-stringers and free them. Problem?" Lifting his hand up, and holding to his chest. Ciel glared heatedly at the demon he explained his reasoning.

"What are you glaring for? Rest assured, my lord. I won't let you die while our contract holds. But, you may encounter some non-fatal suffering if you give the wrong orders. You knew as such." Ciel clenched his fist, damn infuriating always seeming to be right demon.

"Never mind. I found a letter in Joker's tent that mentioned my name," Ciel coughed as he moved around the demon

"It had my rank, the location of my estate, and even a biographical sketch. The sender-" and leaned against the wooden post of the bunk bed, arms folded over his chest.

"Sebastian, let's go outside." Ciel coughed as he turned to walk out of the tent, not wanting to deal with a reaper who stuck by the book 24/7, 7 days week and 365 days a year. Sebastian followed the younger out of the tent and further away to some stacked crates.

"The sender used the name 'Tom, the piper's son' "

"A Mother Goose character." Ciel shivered as he watched his breath, and held his arms over his chest.

"Yes, though I don't know why... And the sealing wax showed a crest with a horse and the initial K." His coughing seemed to grow worse as he stayed out in the cold even longer, and began to rub his arms in attempts to keep warm.

"Then, it's the same as the one I saw." Ciel covered his mouth as his face grew hotter, and began to cough once more.

"We have enough criteria to narrow it down so that however many they have..."

"...you should be able to find the one." Ciel panted heavily, feeling his mouth water excessively as he tried to get his words out.

"The missing children, the circus, Tom the piper's son, and me-" his coughing growing harder as he clutched his stomach, feeling as bile began to rise in his throat.

"Young master." Sebastian leaned over with furrowed eyebrows in concern for the teen.

"We'll go back... to the town house for..." Ciel dropped to his knees as began to throw up, panting heavily. Everything was dizzy and his head hurt.

"Young master! Young master, what's-" Sebastian bent down to help the now ill teen, Ciel looked a the demon as everything was suddenly becoming a blur, barely making out Doll as she rounded the corner.

"Smile, what's the matter? Oi!" The last thing he heard was Doll's voice before everything quickly faded to black.

* * *

Sebastian and Doll stood by the doctor, worry written across both of their faces as they waited on a diagnosis.

"It's asthma." Covering the feverish teen in the blanket, he turned to face the two.

"Asthma?" Sebastian questioned, never hearing this about his young master before.

"We've lived together three years, and I've never seen her have a fit like this." Turning his attention to the chart once the doctor pulled it from the side of the bed.

"If she hasn't had an attack in three years, she may be essentially cured... but, when patients are exposed to abrupt stress or chill, or if they catch cold, they sometimes relapse." Sebastian looked at the teen worriedly, how come Ciel had never told him this?

"But she's caught colds before..."

"There were probably multiple triggers this time. And I hear she took a tub-bath outside with our weight lifting addicts? It's no wonder she caught cold!" Ciel whimpered and opened "her" eyes, "her" throat feeling incredibly dry.

"Water..." Sebastian walked over to Ciel's bedside and brought spout full of water to his parted lips.

"Drink this."

"Smile, did you have a bad case of asthma as a young girl?" Ciel looked at the doctor and Doll only to imagine his aunt, mother, and Lizzy with worried looks.

"People can die from asthma, so even if you think she's better, you have to stay careful."

"Aunt An..." Ciel fell back asleep as his sentence fell short on his lips.

"This is no good- her mind is muddled. We'll have to keep a sharp watch until the fever and coughing stop."

"I'll go get ice!" Doll said, finally speaking up after the whole ordeal, the doctor turned to the obviously worried butler asking what he was going to do.

"What about you?" Sebastian looked to the immobilized male, water spout still in his hands.

"I'd like to stay and help, if I may." Turning to look at the sickly teen, as his breathing seemed to suddenly change a bit from shallow to a bit fast.

"I'm much obliged."

* * *

~later on that night~

Sebastian set the damp rag aside when he heard Ciel mutter his name, and the doctor's chair rolling back into the room.

"How is she?" Sebastian stood when the immobilized male rolled over to him and looked up.

"She still seems poorly off." The doctor wheeled himself over to a crate across the room, and began to search through it.

"I thought as much. I just remembered that mint oil can help these fits... Now, where did I put it?" Seeing as the doctor was too busy looking for the mint oil, and Ciel wanted his attention. Kneeling down, he held out his hand to receive whatever order it was that Ciel was giving him in Morse Code. And in return he gave his usual remply. "Yes, my lord."

But, before he could leave Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hand and tugged on the gloved appendage, looking into the honey brown eyes, Ciel felt a blush growing over his already flushed cheeks, and let his eyes slip shut. Sebastian smirked and leaned in to press his lips to the younger male's, and pulled away to press a tender kiss to the sweaty forehead. Whispering three words into the midnight locks, just as Ciel had fallen asleep.

"Get well, Ciel." And quickly and silently left before the doctor noticed anything.

* * *

Well here you lovely readers, it took me 7-8 hours to write this whole thing so I hope you guys enjoy it. And guess what! I'm finally made it to my Senior Year of High School! I still can't believe it, ya' know. And guess what, more **_STUPID_** rulesthis year, I mean like ten times worse this year, so I'm kind of thankful I don't have to go through this anymore I guess. So, we have a bus area by the other side of the shool, **specifically** for school buses. So why in the hell would they want to move the bus area all the way TO THE FRONT OF THE SCHOOL. I said it, The Front of The SCHOOL people. It is sooooooo stupid, we as students don't hang out in front of the school anymore, yep. Just so we don't hang out and "trash" the front while we wait for our parents to pick us up. And it's already caused **5** car accidents. **ON THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL**. It's just really stupid, but on the brightside. My Forensics Science teacher is really **_really_** cute. Well enough about my first week of Senior Year, and I do care for you guys as a whole. So don't be shy to tell me how school is going for you guys too.

Wow this is a long authors note! So, I guess I'll go now. I hope you enjoy this chapter though.

Sincerely,

 _acrossthegalaxies_ ~


	17. Author's Note

Guys, I plan on taking down chapter 17 because I don't think it's long enough, and I feel like there could be more, so I will try to post this chapter when I finish the revisions that need to be done.


	18. Dying Embers

I _t was hot, everything was so hot. Hot breath ghosting over the shell of his skin as nimble fingers tugged at charcoal silkened hair, teeth nibbling at the pierced lobe. It's hot because of the touches and kisses against alabaster skin, it seems to burn as each mark was made._

_Trembling thighs and quivering lips spilling out broken syllables of a name and moans, blue eyes clenched shut as mused midnight blue hair was splayed around the white pillow, the hands now gripping and clawing at the sheets, anything to keep him from slipping away into insanity by the throes of pleasure._

_"S…" His body was burning "hot" was all he could think of. The overwhelming heat in his abdomen, bringing him closer and closer to the edge of endless abyss called ecstasy._

_Harder. Faster. Deeper. Neither aware of the bed rocking under their movements, the smaller unaware of just how loud he was exactly._

_"Seb-Sebas…" The spring coiling so tight to the point of where it hurt, growing hotter and hotter. Closer, closer to the sweet release beckoning them over the edge. Blunt nails scratching at shoulders and biceps, breaking skin and drawing blood. A broken cry escaping the smaller male when teeth sunk into his shoulder,_

_"Sebastian!"_

A single hazy blue eye popped open, and took a moment to assess its surroundings. The small male groaned and turned his head a little too fast causing a dull throbbing to begin in his ,skull. Wincing in pain, Ciel slowly began to sit up and looked around, empty. The first person to come to his mind was Sebastian, where was he again? Everything was so hazy, oh, that's right. He sent the demon to gather more information on the man with the signet ring. Suddenly feeling his cheeks heat up, the young earl quickly dismissed the dream.

"Sebastian…" The young earl felt something or someone shift, and looked over to see it was Doll sleeping right next to him and sighed softly. This wasn't good, maybe he could walk around a bit and clear his mind. The young earl slipped from off of the hospital bed as to not wake his sudden bed mate and grabbed a blanket to keep him warm from the chill of the night air. Ciel trudged to the tent flap and lifted it up and looked around to make sure the coast was clear before sneaking out into the night.

* * *

 

It was quiet as Joker walked through the tents, he was getting ready to depart soon to return to father. Or so he thought, the red haired ring leader turned around when heard his name being called, to see Beast clad in a coat, a look of worry etched across her face.

"What's wrong? Can't 'ee sleep?" Beast folded her arms across her chest, head turned to the side.

"Let's stop this, we have this circus. I know we can make a living!" Joker looked at the woman before him through his bangs, he was planning on doing this one way or another, nothing Beast could say or do would stop him. Beast walked over to the ginger

"So let's wash our hands of this and run someplace where Father can't reach us!"

"Over the hills and far away, " eh, We can't. And I ain't go no time to talk about it." Beast reached out to red head who was turning away from her and walking off, the busty raven haired tamer ran and hugged him from behind, his eyes widening slightly.

"Wait!" Joker smiled softly and somewhat relaxed, so it really was true.

" 'Ee alright? This ain't like 'ee. Didn't we decide together? We said we'd do whatever it takes to protect what's dear to us." Beast held onto Joker tighter, pressing her body into his back, hoping… no wanting him to see it her way

"But… I can't stand to watch you suffer anymore! Because I-" Watching him suffer, she couldn't help but share the same pain he felt, she was sick and tired of it and didn't know how much more of this she could actually. Her sentence cut off when he backed up, causing her to step away from him.

"Hast 'ee forgotten?! We can't go back now." Joker turned to face the upset cat tamer, and gripped her arms in his hands, looking her in the eyes. Beast's eyes widened for a second before she put her head down, on the verge of crying. How much more would he continue to push her away, how much longer would he continue to avoid what they had? Joker closed his eyes and smiled once more, taking his scarf off, he placed it around her neck.

"This night air is bad for 'ee." Beast looked up, just something anything from him at this point. The ring leader turned began to turn around before she could even finish her sentence, bringing his hand up.

"Good night." And with that said, he walked off. Thus ending the conversation between them. Beast started to follow Joker but stopped as he soon disappeared, the charcoal haired beauty held her arms over her chest and fell to her knees as tears began to run down her cheeks, quiet sobs filling the ever silent night air.

"Oh, dear. Are you crying?"

* * *

 

Doll whimpered when she rolled over in the hospital bed once more, and stretched her arm out. It was cold, why was it so cold? Her eyes shot open when she realized why it was so cold. The first stringer shot up and looked around the infirmary. Where was 'she'? Oh no, this wasn't good. She had to find Smile and get her back into bed before the doctor found out. The freckled performer slipped out of bed and as Ciel, slipped into the night.

* * *

 

Ciel shivered as he walked further into the tents, nothing was helping clear his mind. It always managed to find a way back to Sebastian, and how he was always there for him, always protecting him, how he never broke a promise… Ciel growled lowly and cleared the blush from his cheeks once more, he needed to stop. It was wrong in the first place, they were both guys… and he was betrothed to Elizabeth. The young earl huffed quietly, where was he anyway?

Looking up, the teen realized he was near the first stringer tents. Something wasn't right. Ciel could hear the quiet murmurs of talking and whispers from one of the tents. That voice. Ciel knew it was none of his business as to what went on behind people's personal love lives, but, just a little snooping couldn't do any harm. would it?

* * *

 

Beast couldn't believe she let herself get swept away with his words, but it was just for a little while, right? To get away from the pain he was causing her, this would be a one time thing. Laying on her bed as she felt cool air hit her skin as she was stripped right before this man, who had seen right through her.

"He's always been that way. He never says the words I want from him. He grew distant from us after Father put him in charge of the circus." Beast sat up to look at the demon behind her. answering his question.

"Father?"

"Our patron. He paid to develop our prosthetics. He gave us new new bodies" Sebastian rubbed the cool "ceramic" of the leg, all the while looking at the seal on Beast's inner thigh.

"So this is the seal Father gave you?" Rolling over onto her side, Beast kept her face hidden.

"Yes, we all belong to Father…" Sebastian set the legging over the lamp, and shifted so he leaned over her. The mattress creaking under his weight.

"What's his name?"

"Why do you care?" face buried into the covers as she lay on her stomach.

"I can't pay my respects if I don't know his name," Beast clenched the sheets in her hands, refusing to let any sounds of pleasure escape her.

"And we're on intimate terms now, aren't we?" Beast gasped when she felt the demon slide into her, back arching as a few tears slipped down her cheeks. What's done was done, she'd given herself to this man. clenching the sheets tightly as she trembled, when was the last time she had truly felt the throes of passion, letting its poison seep in her, dragging her deeper and deeper into its bottomless pit?

"What's the harm in telling me?"

"F-Father is…"

* * *

 

Ciel bit his bottom lip harshly, this wasn't the first time Sebastian had done something like this to obtain information, and he wouldn't have cared. But, now that cauldron of emotions was broiling. He didn't know what to feel, betrayal, anger, hurt? Clenching his fist tightly, the young earl could feel the tears beginning to sting his vision as the lump grew bigger and bigger in his throat.

"Smile…" Ciel looked up when he heard the soft voice of Doll and turned around to see her standing there, a look of worry written all over her face. And, nearly broke. Putting up a front, Smile sighed and smiled softly.

"You don't have to lie for me to see how much pain you're in." Was all Doll said and began to quietly lead the sickly "girl" back to the infirmary, the first stringer felt her heart strings pull at how Smile was hiding the pain, as the sounds of moans grew distant Doll looked up to the sky as it began to snow and closed her eyes.

* * *

 

Ciel whimpered when he felt a cool hand on his head and slowly opened his eyes.

"Seabs…?" Sebastian had a smile on his face as he looked down upon his just now awakening master, he was honestly too cute sometimes.

"Good morning." Ciel looked at the demon, remembering everything from last night and sighed through his congested nose. The young earl felt his heart lurch and he turned away from the demon.

"Right." He could see the spot next to him was empty and blinked taking a moment to process everything.

"Your fever seems to have come down."

"She must've gone to breakfast" He muttered under his breath, and rolled back over in the bed to face Sebastian once more.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked the child, still holding his smile. In a seemingly better mood than last night, the teen sat up and began to cough until the demon handed him a glass of water, catching a quick glimpse of his bare hands.

"Where are your gloves? Your nails and the seal of our contract are on display." Taking a sip, the teen felt his heart lurch at the word "our", while his butler looked down at his bare hands.

"I got them a bit dirty, I'm afraid." He said with slight amusement, yet unaware of how Ciel tensed to that comment, the young earl removed the glass from his lips and grit his teeth, uninterested in drinking now. He just wanted to get out of here at this point. Handing the glass back to Sebastian, he began to mess with the blankets in his lap.

"More importantly. I assume you got my errand done?" The young earl managed to get out, the image and sounds playing over and over in his head.

"Yes, of course." Sebastian set the glass on the nightstand and pulled the covers back from the teen, the teen shivered a little at the sudden warmth leaving his legs and sighed through his nose.

"No need to stay here any longer. Let's leave while everyone is at breakfast." Leaning over, the demon picked up the teen, one arm resting on the teen's mid-back and the other just below his bottom.

"Ah, that reminds me… Not to worry- I'll be sure not to tell Lady Elizabeth that you shared your bed with another young lady." Teasing Ciel just a little, watching as his eyes widened and cheeks grew a little darker.

"-Wha-"

"We'll speak more once we're home." Sebastian cut the teen off before he could even protest even more, yet Ciel hid his face and glowered. _Damn demon, you have no room to even speak… you have no idea_

* * *

 

As soon as Sebastian and Ciel had walked into the house, Soma was the first to begin and make a fuss about the him being gone the entire time. Yet, something was off. The young earl couldn't pinpoint it exactly, but he knew something was up.

"Where have you been?! You left for two days without a word!" Yet, those two days have been complete torture. The indian prince trying to figure out a way to tell them that Lily had went missing, and had not been found, the only thing left of her's was the dirty stuffed bunny found in the road.

Sebastian walked past the teen and his servant, and to the stairs as Soma continued his questioning, not really paying attention to how Ciel was getting irritated more quickly than usual until he finally snapped at him telling the young prince to back off.

Once in the sanction of his room, Sebastian laid Ciel on the bed and watched as his young master pulled off his scarf, giving him more room to breath.

"You _are_ fond of secrets and lies aren't you, young master," Turning to face the teen, who now splayed himself out on the bed.

"You've been chronically ill since infancy, and I had no idea," Grabbing a pitcher of steaming of water, the demon began to pour it into a bowl, questioning his young master's chronic illness and as to why he never knew about it.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"You didn't ask, so I didn't answer," Deep down, he really wanted to ask him why did he sleep with another woman, there were other methods to obtaining information besides resorting to sex. And, they both knew that pretty damn well. So, why? He wanted to know.

"Besides, I grew out of it."

"Is that right? Still, no harm in being cautious. I'll read a medical text on asthma, just in case." In case of what? Yeah right. Ciel snorted to himself, if he truly cared he wouldn't have done what he did. The midnight haired teen looked through his hair and nearly glared.

"Part of your aesthetic?" Sebastian sat the teen up and began to remove his clothing so he could wipe the young earl down.

"A proper butler is prepared for any situation." After giving his report on his findings, and having Ciel fully dressed, Sebastian looked up to the teen in realization of that something or someone was missing.

"Aren't you forgetting about someone young master?" Ciel looked at the demon inquisitively , before realizing that he hadn't seen Lillian since they left and secretly wanted to see her.

"Now that you mention it, where is Lily?" Looking around the room, the young earl walked past the demon and decided to search for the little girl himself, but upon opening the door, he heard Soma and Agni arguing about the person he was looking for exactly.

"I told you, we can't tell them that Lily went missing-" Soma stopped after that and looked to see the young earl fully dressed as if he was leaving once more, but the look in his face was more of a concern. Ciel was left speechless, she was missing… Lillian was missing. The teen felt his grip tighten on his cane and grit his teeth to the point of almost chipping one.

"Are you alright young master?" Ciel felt a gloved hand touch his shoulder and he jerked away, bringing his hand up, the midnight haired teen touched under his eye and pulled it away to see a tear drop resting on his glove. Something in him snapped and he couldn't take it, Ciel turned around and struck the demon across the face.

"Get out. All of you." It wasn't meant as an order, but more of threat. He didn't want to be around any of the at the moment, especially Sebastian. Ciel watched with pure anger as the demon bowed respectfully and left without another word, taking Agni and Soma with him. Slamming the door, Ciel made sure to lock it.

"Damn, damn it. DAMN IT!" This wasn't supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to fall for some manipulative, sadistic, callous, heartless,and ruthless demon. He wasn't supposed to let some child off the street affect him like this, and he certainly wished things weren't the way they were, but life wasn't fair. Nor, would it ever be fair, because it always seemed to never work in his favor.

_His parents…_

_His Aunt…_

_Lady Elizabeth…_

_His Servants…_

_Lillian… and…_

_Sebastian…_

"Why do I love him?"


	19. For my Readers

Hey guys, this is your beloved author coming to you with an Author’s Note. Even though we’re not supposed to leave them. I know, I’m such a rebel ;P. But anyways, I would like your help with this upcoming chapter, I coming to compose a list of choices for you to pick from and I would like you to tell me the one you want to happen next. Post them in the comments and I’ll pick the one that has the most votes.

A.) Ciel finally confesses/Lemon  
B.) finish the Cinderella  
C.) Finish Lillian’s Back Story therefore effectively explaining everything.

You guys decide this one.

Sincerely,  
acrossthegalaxies


	20. Unravel

**After much contemplating, and thinking things over, I’ve decided to go with choice answer**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!**  
**BA-DUM BA-DUM BA-DUM BA-DUM**  
**BA-DUM**  
**BA-DUM**  
**BA-DUM**  
**BA-DUM**  
**BA-DUM**  
**BA-DUM**  
**BA-DUM**  
**BA-DUM**  
**BA-DUM...**  
**C- You’ve heard it. Choice answer C. Sorry to disappoint you guys. But, I’ve decided to wait a little while longer on the lemon**  
**:’(**  
**But, please do enjoy this chapter of the rest of Lillian’s backstory.**

* * *

 

**I’m just pulling your leg guys, I couldn’t do that to you guys. Here’s choice answer A. This was the most picked answer choice on my other account which is at ff.net Feel free to check it out sometime too it’s the same username as this one. The poll was combined and it checked out for Lemon, so here you guys are and thank you for all being so patient with me and enjoy.**

* * *

 

Sebastian stood outside of his younger master's bedroom, seeing as the teen had not come out of his room since they made it back to the townhouse, even missing out dinner. He knew his young master was pretty upset, but this was just plain childish. And as the butler, it was his duty to care for his master. With three swift knocks to the door, Sebastian waited for an answer from the other side.

Ciel tensed up when he heard the knock erupt from the other side, and curled up in the blanket around him. He realized he was being childish and jealous hours ago, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt any less. Did he really want to see his butler, or was it the fact of how he reacted and didn't want Sebastian to see him like this. It wasn't like him, he was the head Earl of the Phantomhive's. Biting his bottom lip, the teen had made up his mind.

Sebastian pulled a skeleton key out of his pocket and unlocked the bedroom door, upon stepping inside the room he let his eyes adjust to the darkness with the exception of a lit lamp on the nightstand and sighed. Walking over to the bed the demon sat down and placed a hand on the blanket, Ciel held the blanket tighter in his small fist and kept his back turned towards the demon, he wasn't going to be coaxed into looking at the man behind him.

"I understand you're upset young master, but that's no reason to miss out on dinner." Ciel scowled, the first thing he does is scold him for missing out on dinner. The teen said nothing in return, and curled tighter into the blanket. Sebastian rolled his eyes at Ciel and shook his head, pressing a gloved hand to his forehead.

"Young Master... you know you can talk to me, that's what I'm here for too." Ciel frowned, seems like Soma and Agni have been talking to him.

"Don't... let them fill your head with rubbish." Ciel shifted and lifted his head from the pillow, it was the truth but knowing Sebastian, he truly didn't care. He just wanted his soul, he was just a meal to the demon, and then, he would move on to the next one, it was a never ending vicious cycle. Sebastian rolled his eyes, trying not to lose his patience with the teen, and sighed through his nose.

"Young master, it's not rubbish. You know as your butler, it is my duty to make sure your every need is taken care of. That does include being here for emotional support, so whatever is bothering you. You can talk to me about it." Ciel rolled his eyes, he was just saying that. The words of a demon, disguised to say things as such, but he knew better. He knew better than to believe them, false and empty words meant nothing to him.

"A demon, begging. I never thought I'd see the day. Much less a Phantomhive at that." Ciel snorted as he sat up, blanket falling off of his shoulder and into his lap. The young earl smirked when he saw the demon's face darken and decided to actually look at his butler, he knew he was being a brat, but he wanted to see how far he could push Sebastian.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose, guess this left him no choice. The demon butler stood up and removed his tailcoat and set it aside on a chair, Sebastian walked over to the door and locked it, for what was about to happen required no audience whatsoever. The raven haired male undid his tie, loosened a few buttons on his shirt, and removed his gloves before making his way back to the bed

"What do you think you're- hey! Get off of me!" Ciel protested when he suddenly found himself on his knees, shoulder pressed onto the bed and arm pinned behind his back, left in a position of vulnerability the earl was seething. He turned his head to shoot the demon the dirtiest look he could possibly muster, and squirmed to get out of his butler's hold.

"It's no use young master, until you tell me what's bothering you. I'm afraid you will not be getting out of my hold anytime soon." Sebastian felt the teen jerk under his hold once more, and smirked. Adjusting his weight, the demon sighed and leaned in closely to the pierced ear.

"Get off of me you wretched demon... that's an order!" Ciel hissed if he could rip off his eye patch right now he would, and swear to make Sebastian's an existence a living nightmare until the day his soul was consumed by the heartless creature.

"Now's your last chance to tell me, was it last night, is it because Lily is missing? Or maybe you're confused about what to do with these feelings you have... for me. Tell me, bocchan." Ciel's eyes widened and he struggled even harder until he found himself on his back, still beneath the demon.

"I hate you... I hate you for making me feel like this... get off of me!" Ciel grabbed the pillow and hit the demon in the face with it, turning his face away from his butler. He didn't want to be seen like this, he was head of the Phantomhive Estate, ran the Funtom Company... how did he let himself get swept away in everything that had happened so far?

"Young master, look at me." Sebastian's voice soft, not wanting to upset his young master even more so than needed, even if he was being a complete and total brat. The demon watched as his young earl grabbed the pillow and covered his face with it, now he was being just plain childish. Ciel could feel his cheeks burning as he tried to form the words he wanted to exactly say to his butler, and gripped the pillow tighter.

"Young master..." The head butler gently placed his hand over the smaller one and lifted it up, "look at me." As a single blue orb came into view as the pillow was lifted, and Sebastian couldn't help but smirk.

The demon leaned in closely, as he felt the smaller male's hand fall limp in his hand and completely removed the pillow. Sebastian let his lips brush against the smooth pink ones eliciting a small gasp from the teen, before claiming them as his. Ciel's eyes widened considerably as his immediate response was to almost push him off, but couldn't bring himself to do it and eventually kissed back.

Ciel found himself willingly parting his lips, allowing the demon's tongue to slip in, and feeling it wrap around his own. The demon sucked on the smaller muscle, drawing out a small moan from his young master and with a free hand, pinned the teen's wrist above his head, having complete and total control over the younger male at this point.

Ciel arched into the demon, the kiss seeming to affect him alone. His body heating with the familiar feelings of lust, and fogging over his mind, Ciel's legs began to find their way around the demon's waist and with his nightshirt riding up on his thighs and cool air brushing his slightly heated skin causing him to gasp softly and break the lip lock, a thin trail of saliva connecting the both of them until it snapped.

" Nothing has to happen that you do not want. You are in control of me no matter the situation and I will do as you say. I will always be your knight, your pawn and your butler... but tonight, allow me to be your lover." The demon reassured, but leaning in closer to the the pierced lobe he whispered the last part, feeling the earl shudder in his hold as his breath hitched. Ciel was left speechless as he couldn't find any words to say, truly the words of a demon, each word dripping with a promise. Licking his lips, Ciel mustered up what he could and just nodded, and smashed his lips into the demon's, not caring if they were bruised and bleeding by the end of the night.

Sebastian inwardly chuckled and kissed back, he let go of the thin wrist and wrapped one arm around the small waist and used his other hand to undo the eye patch, and tossed it aside before undoing each button to the nightshirt ever so slowly, revealing pale, smooth and unblemished skin. Breaking the heated lip lock, Sebastian began to place wet kisses along the creamy span of skin presented to him with each button undone, making sure to leave his mark, the young master was his, and he was going to make sure anything or one knew that.

Ciel gasped and mewled softly, feeling each kiss, nip, and suck placed on his skin, he knew he'd be ruined for just about anyone. Arching into the demon, he moaned when he bucked his hips up, arousal brushing against Sebastian's thigh. The midnight haired teen covered his mouth when he felt something hot and wet encase around one of his nipples, sucking and biting roughly at the sensitive nub was driving him mad alone, which made him think if they were to go further.

"S-Sebastian... ahh" Ciel buried a hand in the silken raven locks, tugging roughly, encouraging the demon his ministrations until he felt that hot mouth leave, a whimper of disappointment escaping his parted and bruised lips. Chest rising and falling rapidly, the teen looked through thick eyelashes, practically begging for Sebastian to continue.

"Tell me what is it... that you want, Ciel?" Sebastian let go of the teen and sat back to finish removing the rest of his shirt and tie, tossing them to the floor as the clothes didn't matter at that moment. He watched as heterochromatic orbs eyed him, even going as far as to travel lower and he smirked when they widened.

"Would you care to touch it? After all, you did this to me young master." Sebastian raised a brow as he watched the already flushed cheeks grow darker, watching the earl swallow thickly. A low growl escaping as he thought about forcing his cock between those rose red lips and spending his load into the tight hot cavern, and leaving but no choice for his young master to take it.

"Sebastian..." The demon snapped out of his own little fantasy and looked down to see mismatched orbs looking at him, while a small hand rest on his cheek and the other on his thigh. Ciel moved his hand closer to the very obvious bulge in the demon's trousers, eyes holding mischief and determination. Sebastian leaned down and captured the bruised lips in a gentle kiss, listening to the young earl sigh contently as the curious hand seemed to travel up further. Ciel let his finger trail the lining, nearly pulling his hand away as he felt the member twitch in its confines but didn't.

Ciel pulled away from the kiss and let his lips trail past the demon's sharp jawline, nibbling on the skin and sucking roughly to mark the demon, just as Sebastian had done him. Dainty fingers trailed up to the the button and zipper on the demon's trousers, and with shaky hands, set to work on undoing them. The young earl planted wet kisses down the demon's torso and abdomen, finally stopping at the hem of the slacks, he silently triumphed at getting the trousers undone without any assistance and slipped his hand in past the offending article and drawers.

Sebastian watched with unwavering eyes, he didn't think his young master would have gotten so bold without any further encouragement or taunts and teases. The demon lowered his lids when he felt cool air hit his heated member, while the small hand wrapped around the base, giving a slow experimental stroke. Sebastian had almost felt a little guilty that Ciel was being so careful with him, while he intended to ravish the boy while he had the chance to. Ciel felt his cheeks heat up as he lowered his head and stopped, his breath ghosting over the head before taking it into his mouth. Sebastian, caught off guard with the sudden and brazen action let out a low quiet moan, encouraging the tiny master to continue his ministrations, feeling the heat take him in further, Sebastian could feel the subtle scrape of teeth, and a much as it added to the pleasure coupled with a bit of pain, due to the sheer inexperience, he'd have to teach the young earl how human lovers didn't really appreciate the feeling, but... that'd be more much later.

After much time of the agonizingly slow pace, the demon buried his hand in the slate locks and tugged lightly. And looked down when two different colored eyes looked up to meet his, he had to stop himself from forcing his cock down the teen's throat, as tempting as it may have been, he didn't want to scare the his young master off. And with all of his self control gently bucked his hips up to get the message across, Ciel hummed softly understanding what the demon wanted and pulled away with a smirk. Giving the erection a few strokes the teen leaned back down, giving his butler small licks and kisses along the member before taking most of the erection back into his mouth. Sebastian watched with undisguised pleasure as his young master was trying his best and found it probably the cutest thing ever.

Not wanting to reach his limit before they got to the best part, Sebastian began to push the young earl away by his shoulders only to be rewarded with a lewd slurp and dissatisfied grunt from the teen when he pulled away. Ciel licked his lips as a frown had settled on his face, and Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle softly. The demon pulled the teen into his lap and pressed a kiss to the corner of his young master's lips, licking a bit of saliva that had seemed to get on the earl's cheek. Ciel blushed even harder and tried to push the demon away, only to let out an undignified squeak when Sebastian pinned him to the bed.

"As promised, I will be taking you now." He announced, removing the rest of Ciel's night shirt and tossing it to the floor. Sebastian leaned over and reached into the night drawer to pull out a small vial of oil, waving the vile in front of his young master the demon watched as the teen’s cheeks turn the pinkest he’s ever seen them. Ciel felt his heart increase as he suddenly began to grow nervous once the cork was popped off, and the smell of lavender wafted into his nose.

“Young master, relax. If you don’t it’ll hurt more than it needs to.” The demon trying to coax the teen to calm himself as he spread the thin legs apart, oil coated fingers hovering just above the puckered hole. Ciel let out a deep breath and decided to distract himself by playing with the demon’s hair, yet he refused to show how much it stung when the first finger slid in. Sebastian noticed the boy’s member was starting to go soft and decided to fix that, taking hold of his young master’s cock he set a steady pace of strokes and tugs until he felt the teen rocking into his hand, small moans and mewls escaping, and not before long moaning and muffling his cries into the pillow

Ciel tugged at the obsidian locks harder, nearly crying out in pleasure as the demon’s fingers barely brushed and teased against his prostate, he was beginning to grow impatient and frustrated at the pace they were going and couldn’t bring himself to care about his dignity at this point.

“Sebastian…” He whimpered, tugging at the soft hair once more.

“Yes, my lord.” He understood what was to come next even if the sentence was unfinished, and removed his hands from the teen, earning him a dissatisfied groan. Sebastian chuckled and grabbed the vial of oil once more, coating his member in the cool liquid as a hiss nearly escaped, the demon set the near empty bottle aside and pulled the teen in closer to him. The young earl opened his mouth to protest at the sudden treatment but was silenced into a kiss, his moan of pain muffled as he felt the demon begin to slide in. Sebastian could feel the teen tensing up and began to rub soothing circles on the protruding hip bone until he slid all the way to the hilt, breaking the kiss he could still the discomfort on Ciel’s face even though he tried to hide it.

“Young master is truly cute.” Ciel blushed deeply and frowned, and in retaliation pulled the demon’s hair harder than necessary, burying his face into the crook of Sebastian’s neck he muttered shut up as many times as he could. Sebastian carded his free hand through the already damp navy blue locks and let out small sigh, never had he thought his young master would be this deliciously tight, and warm… so warm. The demon had to stop himself from ravishing the teen, knowing that if such a thing were to happen, everything that’s been worked so hard for, every step they had taken… would have been for nothing.

“Sebastian… move please.”

+“Yes, Ciel.” Ciel felt a shudder move down his spine at the use of his name in such a manner, and whimpered when the demon began pull out before sliding back in, setting a steady pace until the young earl was writhing and moaning in pleasure.

“Sebastian… please!” The boy cried, shuddering violently when he felt the blunt tip brush against his prostate and arched his back into his butler. Sebastian’s eyes lit up with hellfire and he took that as his incentive to press on further, gripping the pale hips tighter, the demon pulled out and slammed back in drawing a strangled cry from the younger male.

“That’s right young master, let me hear your voice.” Sebastian muttered, placing harsh nips along the pale skin, loving how it was becoming painted in purple and red bruises across the young earl’s neck and chest. The demon gave him no chance to let up, slamming into him mercilessly, slamming into the bundle of nerves with each thrust precise calculation. His hands tightening his grip on the slim hips as he drove harder into the teen beneath him, while Ciel, scrabbled for anything to hold onto, before settling onto his shoulders.

“Ah, oh… god, oh my god.” Ciel moaned, nails digging into his butler’s shoulders, creating crescent shaped moons and drawing blood. Sebastian chuckled, watching his young master come undone by the thread, caught in the throes of pleasure.

“Kind of ironic for you to be calling for God while a demon, nonetheless soils you from the inside out.” Brushing his elongated teeth against the shell of the teen’s ear, coupling each word with a harsh thrust, and nibbled the lobe when he felt Ciel tighten around him.

The young earl nearly lost control when he remembered how sinfully wrong this was, how it was tabooed on so many levels, yet he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment, and acclimated to the way he was being taken so recklessly. Sebastian could tell every fiber in the young earl’s body was screaming for him to come undone, as he plunged harder and deeper into the tight heat that seemed to pull him back in with each thrust.

Ciel trembled violently as his moans and pleas came out as a jumbled mess with Sebastian’s name escaping in broken syllables, thin legs wrapping around the demon’s waist as his cries grew more in frequency and grip on reality slip into the endless depths of a passion filled haze.

“Seba-Sebastian… ah, I-I’m gonna… ah” Ciel whined, head thrown back, revealing the other side of the alabaster skin yet to be marked. Sebastian captured the lips in a heated kiss to muffle the younger male’s cry of pleasure, feeling the warm sticky fluids paint their chest and abdomen as blunt nails scratched at him, leaving whelps in their wake, he let the teen ride out his intense orgasm before resuming his thrusts into the tight heat that enveloped him.

The young earl sobbed and found purchase in the sheets, gripping them tightly to the point of almost tearing the expensive linen.

“S-Sebastian…”

“Yes, young master?” He punctuated with a sharp thrust, jabbing the boy’s prostate causing his young master to choke out another sob with his name in between with broken syllables.

“It’s almost like you want me…” he whispered, cupping the demon’s face in his free hand face flushed deeply “to have your child.”

The sudden statement caught the demon off guard and like the young earl before him lost his composure sending him over the teetering edge of whatever self control he had left. His breathing heavy as he felt himself release inside his young master. Ciel shuddered when he felt Sebastian remove himself, and looked to the demon who was still above him.

“As much as I detest you… don’t ever leave me.” Sebastian smirked as he leaned down and claimed the bruised lips in a chaste kiss before pulling away.

“Yes, Ciel.”


	21. A Sweet Lullaby... My Little Butterfly

Lillian sniffled softly as she looked at the torn and scattered pages of her book, the small child knew she didn't belong here... she didn't fit in with the other children. The young Valentine whimpered as a sudden wind kicked up, taking the pages of her book up and away, what was the point in trying to grab them anyway? Lillian wiped her eyes, and before she knew it she found herself sobbing, her tears not stopping this time, the insults replaying over and over in her head, "reading stupid." And "women can't read, go back to playing with dolls and cooking!" The insults just seemed to fuel on her crying, yet no one came, constantly ignored in favor of others.

As time wore on, the small child still kept her love of reading, but in each endeavor, the same results had happened, but worse. She couldn't believe they hit her, and pulled her hair. And to make it worse, she was left out for the night, having but no choice to take shelter under a tree that night. Never had she known other kids to be so cruel and mean, it wasn't her fault she was born of a different lineage from them, nor would it ever be.

Lillian tucked her book away as she sat a good distance away from the other children, she was awfully lonely nowadays and missed her parents, even to the point of depression. Having no parents to hug and kiss you, cold nights sometimes outside of the orphanage, they hadn't seemed to care any who, just another mouth to feed in their eyes. She wanted to go home, but reality sunk in at the end of the day, reminding her that she didn't have a home to go back to.

"You shouldn't cry." Lillian flinched at the sudden voice near her and touched her face, see indeed she was crying again. The orphan hiccupped and sniffled as she tried to steer her tears away. Something she'd always do before the other kids began to pick on her.

"Y-you're n-not going t-to hit m-me are y-you?" She uttered slowly through her crying, she wasn't ready for another beating, and lord knows she couldn't handle her hair being ripped out. Looking up at a boy, obviously older than her, she flinched when his eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth to speak.

"It's quite rude to put your hands on a lady." He bitterly sneered, looking at no one in particular, before looking to the small girl before him. "Say, what were you just reading?" He pointed to the corner of the book peeking from under her dress causing her to gasp and quickly shove it under further, the boy's eye twitched and he suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

Lily frowned and once more tried to fight down her tears, she knew it. He was just here to make fun of her, she was truly never going to make any friends, doomed to be alone.

"Oh man, that's funny. I don't suppose- oh... come on I told you not to cry didn't I!" The boy snapped and pulled out a handkerchief, handing it to her, he eyed Lillian as he motioned for her to take it and clean herself up. Lily sniffled and took the cloth, wiping her tears away. The raven haired child squeaked when the boy suddenly pulled the book from under her and she couldn't help but glare at him, becoming a little upset with the mysterious boy as he shrugged the book off and tossed it aside.

"That's more like it, instead of crying so much. M'name is Skylor by the way." He extended his hand out for her to take, Skylor as the boy had claimed, watched as she flinched a little before shyly, and hesitantly, taking his hand. Lillian squeeze a little harder and looked up to meet bright amber orbs looking directly into her own aquamarine, and for once in her life smiled again.

She had truly found a friend in this dark time of hers.

The two were deemed inseparable after that day, always there for one another no matter what the cause was. Sky, as Lily had taken to calling him for short, was the one who protected her from the other kids, even going as far as to getting punished for her when it was obviously the other kids fault anyway. And in turn she taught him how to read.

Speaking of which, where was he anyway? Lily huffed and kicked at a patch of grass, he was late and if he didn't hurry and she would have to go looking for him again. The small child looked down at the book and brushed some hair out of her face as she began to remember why Sky had never leaned to read, sitting on the ground Lillian ran her fingers along the cover of the book and closed her eyes. To live in a household where your father hit you and your mother sounded scary, she couldn't imagine her father ever hitting her mother in such a way... they seemed so happy all the time... smiling, and her new baby brother... she hoped to have. Feeling her eyes beginning to sting, Lily wiped her eyes quickly and looked up when she heard her name being called.

"Lily! You won't believe it!" Skylar exclaimed happily as he ran to the top of the hill, stopping as he was short of breath. Green eyes shining brightly as he looked at the now curious girl in front of him and gave a toothy grin and fell to ground, staring up at the sky.

"I met the most amazing couple! And the lady is so pretty... such bright red hair, a pretty color." he sighed in amazement, he couldn't believe it, and they wanted him... him for a son.

"What was her name?" Lillian couldn't help but ask out of curiosity, a woman with pretty red hair. She sounded beautiful, wondering if her name was just as such.

"Angelina... can you believe it... a new family and I may have a new brother or sister as well." Lillian kneeled next to Skylar as he looked up to the sky and picked a stray flower, playing with its petals, her eyes widened when she realized what was happening. Skylar... was leaving her, he was leaving for a new family. Lily's gaze fell to the grass in front of her, her tiny hands crushing the flower in her hand. Lily bit back a sob as her shoulders shook, "hey, you've been pretty quiet... are you not happy for me?" Skylar sat up and reached a hand out to grab Lillian but pulled away when she suddenly bit him.

"I-It's not... it's not fair! It's not fair you get to have a family! A baby brother or sister... I hate you! I wish I had never met you!" Skylar stood up and took a step back, his bottom lip semi jutted out as he looked at his best friend in disbelief, she didn't mean it. What she was saying, wasn't true. She didn't hate him... no. Skylar just looked at the crying child and to the book then back to Lillian. Bending down, Skylar picked the book up and opened to the first page.

"O-Once... upon a time... t-there w-was a... ... p-price..." Lillian hiccuped as she tried to look through her tear stained vision, was he... was he reading to her? "Who lived in a far away... c-cas-castiel..." Lillian sniffled and violently wiped her tears away as she barely made out Skylar's brows furrowing in concentration as he struggled to read to her, the small child trembled furiously before she knocked the book out of his hands, tackling the red head in a hug.

Skylar's eyes widened and he closed his eyes, hugging Lillian back. He could feel her tears spilling onto his shirt and sighed, he could feel his heart hammering against his chest and he let go of her. "Lillian... I-I, h-have something to tell you..." Lily watched as he stood up to full height and he looked away bashfully.

Amber eyes looked up to the sky as he watched the clouds clear out and the sun begin to shine as a gentle breeze kicked up. "I'm sorry for biting you... I don't hate you Skylar." She meekly apologized, her foot kicking up some grass in front of her. Skylar looked back down at the small girl in front of him and he felt his cheeks heat up immensely, his eyes widening and he looked away once more.

"I-I... I like you a lot okay... so you have to promise me something!" The suddenness of it startled Lily as she looked at the boy in front of her, she could see Skylar was looking at her from his peripheral vision and she couldn't help but smile.

"I like you too and what?" She asked curiously, sheepishly reaching her hand out, remembering her parents used to do this when they were declaring their love for each other and couldn't help but smile at the warm memory. She felt Skylar jump at the small gesture and watched as his cheeks grew darker and she couldn't help but giggle.

Skylar turned to look at Lillian and locked eyes with the raven haired child, "Since you like me too, we have to get married when we're older and I find you again. Promise me you have to be my wife?" He watched as a small blush dusted her cheeks and she smiled brightly, Skylar himself couldn't help but smile too as he held onto Lillian's hand tighter.

"Only if you promise to be husband." She whispered, holding his hand tighter. And leaning on her tip toes, pressed an innocent, tender kiss on his already bright red cheeks. She heard Skylar give a nervous laugh as he looked to the sky once before quickly pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here you guys go, another chapter for "His Butler, A Parent". I know I should stop apologizing but I feel so horrible for not updating and what not for so long. Like holy crap I must be the worst author ever. And I don't blame you guys for giving up on this story, things have literally gotten so crazy busy in my life and it's moving at such a fast pace. It honestly still hasn't fully sunk in I graduated high school... 6 days ago. So please, please please forgive me. I'm trying my hardest to crank these chapters out. So please bare with me. I know it's been nearly two years and that's taking too long to write this and I'm sorry once more. And I know you're tired of hearing this... but I'm truly sorry for keeping you guys waiting.


	22. Some Promises are Just Meant to be Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize to anyone who reads this chapter. But I am letting you guys know that there is a trigger-warning.

“Promise to come back and visit me?” Skylor was looking at the small girl in front of him, trying his hardest to not beg his new mother and father to adopt Lillian as well so they could be together and get married like they had promised one another. Swallowing thickly, he looked back to the carriage to see his very patient mother and father waiting for him to say his goodbye.

“I promise, don’t forget me okay? I will come back for you.” Grabbing his bag tighter as he looked back once more to see they were still waiting, Angelina was running a hand over her smooth stomach with a warm smile, her husband admiring the action alone. He watched as Lillian nodded and tried to stop her tears. He frowned and reached into his pocket. “Remember what I said, no crying. The only tears I want to see are the ones on our wedding day!” wiping her eyes away with the handkerchief he took her hands and placed it within them with a stubborn pout.

“O-Okay, I promise not to cry until then.” She nodded softly and smiled before looking up at Skylor, she could feel her heart waver between the love and pain she felt for him and smiled sadly. Reaching up, the small child pulled the ribbon from her hair and like he did her, took his hands and placed the ribbon within his. “That way you don’t forget me either.” Fidgeting, the small child blushed and leaned up on her tippy toes, pecking Skylor on the lips before pulling away.

Skylor felt his cheeks burn immensely and acted purely on impulse, grabbing Lillian cheeks within in hands, he pressed his lips against hers. Something so sweet, and innocent, yet filled with pain and sorrow. He couldn’t wait to find her again, and then they could do this all day.

“What on Earth does she think she’s doing to my son!?” The pregnant woman’s jaw dropped as she watched the sweet moment being exchanged between the two, and had to stop herself from going over there and scolding them on such actions, only to remember she was once madly in love with a man before he married and the fact that they were children as well. Feeling a hand on hers, she looked to her husband and nodded, it was time.

Lily pulled away with a quiet gasp as her lips, somewhat hurting, were all tingly and her cheeks flushed beyond compare. Looking at Skylor as he looked away, she couldn’t help but giggle softly and played with the handkerchief in her hands. She would never let this moment go, ever.

“I love you.” In the drop of a pound, he was walking off from her and she clutched the hanky tighter in her hands, bringing it to her lips, she pressed a kiss to it and closed her eyes.

“I love you too, Sky.” Looking up when she heard her name being called she squeaked when she saw nothing but red fill her vision and looked her to meet beautiful red orbs, stepping back, she flinched as well when the woman bent down and reached her hand out.

“My name is Angelina, but you can call me Madame Red. I noticed how much love you and Skylor have for each other. But, let’s make a deal. Okay?” Her smile was warm and welcoming, as her eyes held nothing but promise, Lillian couldn’t help but smile back and took the woman’s hand in hers.

* * *

 

Lillian clutched the object around her neck as she waved to the carriage that was taking off. Skylor kept his gaze anywhere but Lily, because he knew if he looked at the little girl who had stolen his heart, he’d never want to leave, or forcibly take her away from here. Glancing out the corner of his eye, he could see her sweet smile growing further and further away and felt his heart lurch and quickly poked his head out of the carriage to see that, she was now being led away by the head of the Orphanage.

Lillian took once last glance back and smiled brightly when she saw a tuft of wild red head pop out of the carriage window once more before he was pulled back inside, probably being scolded for his reckless behavior. He was a noble now… he had to act as such. The thought settled in and she bitterly bit back her tears once more as she replayed their promises to one another, feeling a gentle tap on her shoulder, as to tell her to run along now, she did exactly that.

Making her way through the halls quietly as to not draw attention to herself, Lillian hid behind a corner as a few kids had passed by and looked down to the scratched up locket in her hands. She couldn’t believe it was found, she would forever be grateful for this. Sinking down onto the floor, Lily smiled softly and held the trinket close, hoping she would see Skylor soon.

* * *

 

And as promised, Skylor had visited her as much as he could when he was out on the town with his mother and father. A truly happy family, indeed they were. It was moments like this where she wished her mother and father were still alive. But she tried not to let it show, Lillian was humming a small tune to herself while making a flower crown.

“I know that song. Where did you hear it?” Lily jumped when she heard a soft voice behind her, turning around she could see a very pregnant Angelina standing behind her with a warm smile and Skylor tugging at his suit, apparently not used to wearing such fancy and rather… constricting clothing and she couldn’t help but grin happily and stifle a giggle at her betrothed. Skylor looked up and felt his cheeks heat up when he saw Lily laughing at him and he scowled.

“I heard the other children singing it.” She giggled softly as she continued to weave in the different flowers she found not too far off from her usual spot under the tree, not looking up from her task, the small child acknowledged Skylor sitting next to her and quickly leaned over to peck his cheek before humming once more.

“Tom, he was a piper’s son  
He learned to play when he was young  
And all the tune he could play  
Was over the hills and far away’;  
Over the hills and a great way off  
The wind shall blow my top-knot off.”

Skylor quietly sang as Lillian hummed the tune, sitting and enjoying the rest what time they had together.

And that was how Angelina and her husband had found them, asleep under the tree, hand in hand, and flower crown lopsided on Skylor’s head. Angelina couldn’t help but laugh softly, and wish there was a photographer here to capture this moment so she could cherish is forever.  And as much as she hated to separate the two, they had to leave. Looking to her husband, they both nodded and moved quietly to pick up the other child.

Angelina carried Lily back to the orphanage inside and to the room she had shared with the other girls and sighed in relief, it had looked so much better than the first time she had come here and was genuinely happy the money she had donated to this orphanage was being put to good use instead of fictitious reasons. Setting the small child down on the bed, Angelina tucked Lillian in and smiled softly as she muttered her son’s nickname. “Goodnight my sweet angel, Lillian.” Pressing a tender kiss to Lily’s forehead, Angelina stood and took one last glance at the sleeping child and left.

* * *

 

“Let’s just go!” Skylor stormed into the building, over to his mother and father whom were having tea with the head of the Orphanage. He was more than angry, and a little bit more than hurt right now. To the point where tears were practically brimming in his bright amber irises. Angelina looked up from her cup to see the fuming boy and smiled, “Skylor, whatever is the matter? Why are you dirty?”

“Girls are stupid, and annoying!” He huffed as he finally shucked off that accursed tie he had to wear and glared at it as the offending fabric fell to the ground. Wiping the smudge of dirt with the back of his hand, he glared at that as well and looked away, arms crossed over his chest.

Angelina frowned and set her cup and saucer down, looking to her husband she sighed and let him take hold of it. “Now son, why do you say that?” Like his wife, Baron, had set his cup and saucer down and knelt before the fairly upset boy.

“Because, she… she told me she’d rather marry some stupid prat than me!” He sniffled and hiccupped and tried to blindly wipe his tears, not even paying attention to the look on their faces at his choice of language or the scolding he was probably going to receive later. Looking to his wife before back to Skylor, the lord patted his head and took out his own handkerchief to clean the boy up.

“Shh, now tell me what happened to have had her say that.” He muttered and picked the boy up, sitting him on his lap as he tried to get the story out of him before he went into another episode of bawling over his obvious “heartbreak”, he knew it would pass. A “lover’s quarrel” or “squirrel squabble” as Angelina had called it once and it had just seemed to stick. After some time and getting Skylor to calm down, Baron had to stop himself from laughing at the situation and he looked to Angelina to see her trying to stifle her laughter as well. Baron took a deep breath and patted his head.

“Come on, let’s go find her so you two can talk.” Baron stood with Skylor and a gentle hand on his back lead him to the door, taking one last glance at the two women, the lord nodded and lead Skylor out of the room.

Lillian huffed and sniffled, she hadn’t truly meant what she said. She was just upset, but… it was Skylor’s fault in the first place, if he hadn’t hit the other boy first, maybe she wouldn’t have been so upset with him.

“Miss Lillian?” Looking up, the small child swallowed thickly as she looked to see Skylor’s father coming and a still fairly upset Skylor trailing behind. “Would you mind if I talked to you?” Letting go of Skylor’s hand, he knelt before the small child with a warm smile. Baron couldn’t help but smile even bigger when she silently agreed and took his hand walking out of earshot of his son.

Skylor sighed as he leaned against the tree watching his father and fiancée talk about whatever it was that they didn’t want him to hear. He hadn’t known him much time had passed but, when they came back he could see his father had a stern look on his face which meant he was most likely in trouble when he got home. But, for the mean time he supposed Lillian tackling him in a hug would have sufficed in the long run.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it. Do you still want to marry me?” Lily looked up with big eyes as she lay on Skylor, her tears long gone and dry and replaced with a look of sudden happiness and uncertainty.

“Of course, I never break a promise.” Straining his neck, Skylor leaned up and pressed a kiss to Lillian’s forehead and let his head fall back onto the plush grass. Lillian smiled brightly and nuzzled Skylor, putting all of her weight onto the older child with a heavy sigh.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” Skylor closed his eyes, completely forgetting his father was there and relaxed with Lily in his arms.

“Me too.”

* * *

 

Lillian sighed as she looked at her locket in her hands, she hadn’t seen Skylor in the last few days since their fight and she had truly missed him, maybe she shouldn’t have told what had happened. Letting out another deep sigh and clutched the locket in her hand tighter, she truly hoped to see him soon. She had so much to share with him, and a brand new book too. A small smile graced her lips as she kissed the locket and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 

Angelina nodded her head as she quietly spoke with the head of the Orphanage, trying to fight back her tears of grief and anguish. Her wounds now completely healed since the accident, clutching the sodden ribbon in her hands as she trembled, she couldn’t bring herself to come here and face Lillian for months since it had happened, poor thing she thought to herself, how lonely she must have been without their company.

Taking a deep breath, Angelina nodded and gave a grim smile as she permitted the mistress to allow Lillian into the room, the bright smile the small child had given her had turned into a look of curiousness as she looked around the room, searching for Skylor and she couldn’t help but feel her heart break even further.

“Madame, where is Skylor today? Is… Is he home sick?” Angelina clutched the ribbon in her hand harder to the point of her nails digging into her palm and she wasn’t sure if it drew blood either as it nearly took all of her energy to form a sentence as she choked back a sob.

“What’s wrong, Miss Angelina?” Lillian furrowed her brows as she walked over to the woman, and had to stop herself from screaming when she was suddenly and rather harshly pulled into a tight embrace by the woman she had secretly considered her second mother. Her eyes widened when she could no longer feel the bulging stomach from the red headed woman, and closed her eyes as she hugged Angelina tightly. She knew this feeling all too well, the baby was gone… she could clearly remember her mother saying that at one point and time before she was with another. Lillian could feel tears welling behind her eyes as the rogue woman trembled and sobbed violently against her.

Everything… Everything was taken from her. Her husband, her children… her family. She knew it would tear the child apart to hear that Skylor wasn’t coming back like he had promised, he wasn’t coming back to marry her, he wasn’t coming back… ever.

It seemed time had come to a complete stop when the words were whispered through a broken and hoarse voice and into her own ear, had she not known any better with the concept if death at this point, she would have asked when he was coming back… but no, she knew. Knew better than anyone what it was like to lose everything, everyone you loved. Two words that seemed to shatter and violently rock her world once more.

“Skylor’s dead.”

* * *

 

  _In memory of Skylor Burnett-Dalles_  
A loving son, and husband  
August 26 th, 1875- August 26th, 1885

 _In loving memory of Baron Burnett_  
A loving father, and husband  
March 22 nd,1853- August 26th,1885

Lillian stared blankly at the two tombstones in front of her, it had been way past curfew since the services were over, and as tired as she was, Lillian knew she couldn’t return back to the orphanage, it just wasn’t her home any more. Skylor wasn’t there to visit her anymore, so what was the use. Touching the cool cement, the small child let out a quiet sigh and closed her eyes.

“Tom, he was a piper’s son  
He learned to play when he was young  
And all the tune he could play  
Was over the hills and far away’;  
“Over the hills and a great way off  
The wind shall blow my top-knot off.”

She sung softly as she tried not to choke on her own tears that had finally managed to surface, and bit her bottom lip roughly.

“Tom with his pipe made such a noise  
That he pleased both the girls and boys…” yet she continued to sing as tears streamed down her cheeks.

“And they stopped to hear him play,  
Over the hills and far away  
Over the hills and a great way off  
The wind shall blow my top-knot off.”

“That’s a lovely singin’ voice ‘ee have.” Lillian quickly wiped her tears away and turned around to see who was talking to her exactly and sniffled when she saw no one around.

“Behind ‘ee.” The small child screamed and turned around to see an orange haired fellow dressed in different sorts of colors and coats, Lillian trembled as she was alone and with a stranger at that.

“I’m Joker. No need to be afeard, what’s a lil lass like yourself doing out this late anyway?” Joker, had asked, clearly evident she had been out here for some time now. The orange haired male watched as she took a step back and he frowned a little, she was just a child. He should have known. “I’m not going to hurt ‘ee if that’s what ‘ee be thinkin’. I promise.” Joker held up his hands with a smile as he looked at the child across from him, still didn’t trust him. He tsked and looked behind him.

“Oh… I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to intrude on a personal moment.” His eyes falling to the two tombstones behind him and he moved to stand up, not even remembering when he had knelt down. “If you don’t mind me askin’, but are they yer parents?”

Lillian closed her eyes and took a deep breath, as she looked at the man in front of her and then to the graves. “My fiancé and his father.” She uttered softly, trying to keep her tears at bay and walked over running her small fingers over the concrete once more, and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking up she could see Joker giving her sorrowful look.

“I’m sorry for yer loss, do you want to talk about it, I promise ‘ee I’m a good listener.” He asked softly, offering a warm smile just, a breeze picked up and he looked out the corner of his eye and his smile turned into a split second frown before looking back to Lillian, still no response, using his prosthetic hand, he waved towards the forest behind his back and began to speak once more.

“Not much of a talker I assume, well, I can’t leave a lil maiden out here by yerself like this… somethin’ could happen and it’d be on my hands.” Joker murmured as he looked around the area and nodded, “I’ll have to ask you to come with me, I’m sure ‘ee must be looking for a place to sleep.”

Something in the back of her mind had told her to run, but the idea of sleep had sounded so much better. She was absolutely tired and wanted nothing more than to eat, curl up into something warm and sleep as much as her body would let her. And without realizing it, she had nodded her head.

“Excellent.” Joker smiled and with gentle guidance began to lead Lillian to where a carriage was parked not too far from here.

“Hey, what’s going on here?!” Lillian jumped when she heard a distant shout and turned to see an officer running behind them, only for her eyes widen when she saw him suddenly fall to the ground, no longer moving. Joker’s eyes widened and he looked down to Lillian, and with a little more force began to push her along.

Something in Lillian had snapped and she suddenly screamed, trying to get out of his hold. She should have listened in the first place, she should have just run, she could feel his grip tighten on her and she screamed and cried begging him to let her go.

“I’m sorry I have to do this to ‘ee,” Joker muttered and struck the girl in the back of her neck, her fight coming to an end as he rendered her unconscious. Scooping Lillian up in his arms, he carried her bridal style back to the carriage. “but father needs you for something important.”

“Good work Doll.” He muttered as he passed by a girl dressed in pure white and stepped into the carriage followed behind the proclaimed Doll.

“Are you sure this is the right thing Joker?” Doll asked cautiously as she looked at the unconscious girl in Joker’s arms and back up to their leader, the sinking feeling in her gut was never a good one each time they did this and it never did get any better.

Joker just glared at her and looked down to Lillian with a frown “You know better than to question Father’s orders,” knocking on the ceiling, he gave the signal to take off towards Barons’ manner and sighed “I don’t like it as much as you do, but… think about the children back at home, this is to help them as well.”

“Yes, Joker.” Doll muttered as she looked to the unconscious girl once more and frowned before looking out of the window, the cemetery growing distant as trees blocked her line of vision all together.

* * *

 

“What do you mean she’s missing!?” Angelina stood knocking over the chair she was sitting in as her hands slammed on the desk, frightening the mistress of the orphanage before her, she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Lillian was missing, gone. She truly didn’t believe her own ears.

“I-I’m sorry Madame. She just left, without a trace.” How could such a peaceful woman such as Angelina Dalles turn into a raging mess of emotions within minutes, it honestly terrified her, and given her status of a noble, she could have the orphanage shut down because of one missing child, and it’d be on her hands.

“Oh my lord,” Angelina sobbed as she slumped into the next chair and covered her face, she couldn’t believe this was happening. How much longer would she have to suffer “first my husband and children, then my sister, her beloved husband and son… now this. Please, find that little girl. She is my last hope of any happiness in this world.” The Madame whispered as she wiped her eyes, trying her hardest not to smudge her make-up and make more of a mess of herself than she already was.

“Please.”

* * *

 

Lillian whimpered as she rolled over, her eyesight bleary as she began to wake up. The dim lighting of the room causing her to wince, her head hurting as she tried to sit up. Where was she? The last thing she had remembered was talking to a man with an accent and- Lillian’s eyes widened as she stood up and looked around the room she was in.

Bars? Why were there bars? Reaching her hand out to touch the cool metal, Lillian flinched away. And backed up into the furthest corner when she heard footsteps within earshot.

“Let me go! Don’t you know who I am!?” She could hear the sound of a boy or girl fighting and protesting as she cowered even further, screwing her eyes shut, Lillian whimpered when the door swung open and a boy was shoved in, a sickening crack could be heard as he landed face first on the ground and flinched when the door slammed shut again. Looking at the boy, the small child swallowed and timidly made her way over to him.

“A-Are you okay?” Reaching her hand out, Lillian touched the boy only to jolt away when he suddenly groaned in pain and slowly began to sit up. She could see how bruised and battered his frail body was as blood ran down his face and she quickly reacted to clean it up only to get slapped away.

“Don’t touch me!” He hissed and backed away, tears still in his eyes as the already dry ones stung his face, not even bothering to wipe them away. The frail boy looked at the girl in front of him and sighed, she was just as much frightened as he was, possibly much more so and frowned. He supposed a bit of kindness, albeit given the situation wasn’t so bad.

“You’re bleeding…” Lillian said softly as she pulled out the handkerchief and gave it a soft squeeze, “can… can I- clean it?” Looking at the bleeding boy then to the cloth before back to the boy, she could see the uncertainty as he swallowed thickly before he nodded slowly.

The boy watched as she quietly made her way over and began to gently work at wiping the blood from his face, he tried his best not to show how much it hurt when she passed over the cut and dabbed the blood away. Wishing there was at least some type of water to make this easier on him.

Lillian watched as the once pure white hankie became sodden and tainted with red as she could see the boy’s face more clearly now and backed away, satisfied with her work. She tucked it back into the ribbon around her dress and smiled softly.

“Thank you.” The boy uttered softly as he looked the girl in the eye, noticing how their eyes were the exact same color and couldn’t help but smile, something else they had in common he supposed since they were in this mess.

“What’s your name?” She asked out of impulse, almost completely ignoring his gratitude towards her as she played subconsciously played with the hem of her dress.

“Ciel... Ciel Phantomhive, yours?”

“Lillian… Lillian Valentine. But, can you call me Lily for short?” She asked timidly, barely even knowing the boy, she found him comforting in the slightest way enough to be called by her shortened name.

“Lily, well… I suppose it’s nice to make an acquaintance while we’re here.”

* * *

 

 Lily pulled to the back of the cage in a corner, the metal bars digging into her skin as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She had lost track of how long she had been here, or when they were ever getting out. The lack of sleep and eating were taking its toll on both of them. She had to remain strong for Ciel though, no matter how much she saw. Witnessed.

She never thought adults would be so cruel and unkind to children, she watched as children were forcibly dragged from their cages, their screams of help mingling in with others until she couldn’t tell hers and Ciel’s from the others. She watched as they were used in the obscenest of ways, beaten and tortured until, and only then they were sacrificed on the altar in the middle of the room.

Holding tighter onto the sobbing boy in her arms, she made sure she was careful not to touch the burned and raw skin on his back, his pathetic pleading of help and wanting to go home did nothing for him and she knew it.

“Would you look at that, how sweet.” She whimpered when she heard a voice next to her, and dared not to look. She knew it was one of the masked men watching them, they always had their eyes on them. Always muttering and talking about how they couldn’t wait to get to them, and how” special _”_ they were going to be.

“It’s time little one, the moment we’ve all been waiting for!” He stood up and roared, sending the entire room into an uproar. Looking down, the man smiled as he reached out and touched Lillian’s dirty cheek, moaning at how soft it was.

Lillian’s eyes widened when the door was opened and Ciel was being pulled away from her arms.

“No, let him go!” Lillian reached out and took hold of his hand, she couldn’t lose another one. She couldn’t lose him like she lost Skylor. She screamed and kicked when she was grabbed by her hair, yet never let go of Ciel’s hand.

“Come on! Let go of him you stupid wench!” The man yelled as he fought trying to pulled her away from the boy, tightening his grip on her hair he pulled harder as she screamed and cried even louder.

“Lillian! Lillian, don’t…” He could feel her grip slipping as he broke away from the man holding him back, his face dug into the metal bars as he ignored the pain in his back, trying to get a better hold on her hand.

“No, stop let me go please! Ciel… someone save me! Please, save me!” She wailed, as she felt herself finally being pulled away from her only friend here, Lillian screamed as she was dragged away from a now crying Ciel reaching out for her and screwed them shut. She couldn’t look at him, not like this.

Ciel didn’t want to watch this, he couldn’t. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to look away either, too scared, too afraid to look away. He felt bile rise to his throat as he watched them touch her, touched her in a way no adult should ever touch a child. The child clenched his eyes shut as he turned to dry heave nothing but acid, his throat raw and burning. It was only then when he heard his name being called in the form of a whimper from his only friend did he look, and he wished he hadn’t.

Lillian whimpered as she had long ago lost her voice, tears streaming down her face as she shook her head repeatedly. The blade in their hands caught the light of the candles causing it to glisten as many memories passed through her mind, her parents, Miss Marie… Madame Angelina and her husband… Skylor, and… Ciel.

“I love you all.”

* * *

 

“I just don’t understand why _I_ always get stuck with the messiest of jobs. It really isn’t suited for a lady like me.” A rather loud and shrewd voice spoke as they walked amongst the dead bodies collecting souls from the dead.

“Stop complaining, I would appreciate not working overtime tonight.” Another chastised back, looking at the other as they collected souls as well.

“I think you just can’t wait to get back home and ravish me like you planned on earlier, Will-i-am.” Pronouncing each syllable in the apparent male named William and licked their lips, hands on their hips as the threw in a wink.

“Not in the slightest Mr. Sutcliff, now get back to work.” William sneered at the thought and went back to work.

“No need to be so harsh Will, and I would appreciate it if you called me Grell for the final time.” Throwing bright red hair over his shoulder, Grell went back to collecting the souls before him, his gut churning each time more so than the last as he looked at the cinematic records before him. Turning around, the red headed male’s eyes widened as he could see the shallowed rise and fall of a chest not too far off and blinked.

“Will, darling. Come here for a moment please.” Grell called out to the other male causing him to glare in said direction, Grell ignored the threat as Will walked over, and watched as his eyes widened as well.

“There’s nothing we can do really.” William muttered and kept his eyes glued to the small naked child before them, the deep gashes spilled out blood as suggested it wasn’t much longer until she was dead. He couldn’t help but deep down feel pity for the poor thing and raised his scythe.

“Wait William, what do you think you’re doing?!” The red haired male grabbed William’s wrist as he looked at the child, maybe… just maybe this child. “Do you think-“

“No. There’s nothing we can do, she’s as good as gone.”

“But-“

“No, it’s final Grell. She was scheduled to die either way.” Grell looked at the child once more and closed his eyes, the poor thing. He knew it wasn’t part of his aesthetic, but to see a girl so young put through so much really tore his heart to pieces. Letting go of William’s hand, he watched as his co-worker put the girl out of her misery.

“Lillian May Valentine, born of Marie and Richard Valentine. Step-daughter of Cecilia Valentine, and fiancée of Skylor Burnett-Dalles.  Death from hemorrhaging, October 15, 1879-January 23, 1885.” William rattled off as he looked at his chart and sighed, he supposed it was good to be with work done a few hours earlier than expected, given his choice of partner for tonight’s shift. Snapping the book shut, he looked to Grell who was still eyeing the now deceased child and sighed.

“Will?”

“What is it?” Grell bent down and pushed the girl’s eyelids down, covering her dull, lifeless eyes before standing up and turning to his co-worker.

“Do you think… we can have a baby?” He whispered the last part and reached out to touch his lover’s cheek, his eyes sincere as he looked at the reaper.

“I won’t get your hopes up.” Shucking the hand off, William began to make his way towards the entrance from which they had come from and motioned for Grell to follow. The red headed reaper sighed out loud and followed behind William shortly afterwards.

* * *

 

 “What do you think you’re doing? Get out of the street!” She heard someone scream, and looked up to see a boy with a gun running towards her, she flinched before realizing he hadn’t shot her and saw immediately he was rescuing her and clutched onto him, managing to knock him to the ground along with the gun and cried.

“I-I was so s-scared! I t-thought I w-was going to g-g-get hurt by those mean men!" She wailed and clung tighter onto the boy, she could faintly hear them talking until she felt a hand on her head and looked up to see a man who looked strangely familiar and smiled.


	23. Who can draw?

Hey all you lovely readers of mine. I was wondering if you'd all like to participate in a little contest. Seeing as my artistic abilities are not that great I suppose. I was wondering if any of you lovely artists would want to possibly draw my two favorite OC's from this story. Lillian and Skylor, you can pick any scene from the story and how you want to draw it is up to you. If you're interested, you can pm me through my Tumblr.  
@Lifessor.  
It has a pink whale as the pic and a cover photo of Areil x Fem!Eric or Princess Erica ^^


	24. Façade

"Father, I'm home." Joker called out as he pushed the two giant oak doors and walked in, holding the lantern high, the ring leader began to walk through the darkened manner, until he came upon two grand designed doors at the end of the hall, "pardon me." He excused himself as he knocked before letting himself into the room. "I'm sorry for calling so late. I'd like to speak with-"

The red head was interrupted mid-way by a man sitting on the couch between two little girls, "Oh, Joker, welcome home! What a good lad you are, coming back so soon!" He proclaimed happily as he praised his son before him.

Closing the door behind him, Joker stepped closer to the man sitting in front of him and brought the lantern a bit higher so he could see his face.

"Now, where is he? He's with you isn't he?" The man asked as lightning and thunder shook up and lit the room they currently resided in, Joker frowned and bowed his head

"Ah, no, not yet…" Joker's eyes widened and he bit back a protest to such a scold his father had given him, a single drop of sweat rolled down his face as he set the lantern on the ground and knelt before the man. "I'm so sorry! The yard may have identified us as suspects."

The man named Father raised his hand and took the tea cup from the blonde child in his lap, "tell me." taking a small sip as he waited for Joker to continue his explanation

"One of the new recruits apparently snuck into our tents. We're afraid he may have seen your letter, Father." Feeling a twinge of guilt at their secret being found out like that, things would have gone according to plan if he hadn't left it just lying around. If only he hadn't been so caught up and reckless "If they're the yard, we just can't dispose of them. It would put the circus itself in danger… I always thought that pair was odd, but that child…" Joker muttered as he looked down, recalling each event and moment he happened to spend with the strange duo

The circus leader looked up when he heard the sound of glass shattering and watched as his father become lively and began to frantically question him about the pair. "Father…?"

"Child? A child? Not one with an eye patch, surely?" His excitement beginning to show as pushed down in the heads of the children, knocking them over as more glass shattered when he stood.

"Y-yes, she did have one…" He answered with uncertainty, and began to stand as he watched the two children huddle around him once more. "Yes. The other was a man in black-"

"She-… I don't remember him being a girl. But, a child and his butler?!" Father thought aloud to himself, but never mind that. He was found, the lost child he had been searching for all these years was found.

"He did say he'd been a butler-"Joker had finally realized it, the girl who was actually a boy. He couldn't believe he trusted them, and in turn they lied to him, betrayed them.

"It must be him! It must! Huzzah! It's the earl, Ciel Phantomhive!"

* * *

 

Ciel gasped as his eyes shot open and he sat up, "that dream…" looking around the young earl could see it was dark and his eyes widened considerably.

"It's good to see you're awake young master." Sebastian closed the door behind himself as he wheeled the cart in, and parked it near the bedside of the young earl, taking his robe and covering his shoulders.

"What time is it?! Why didn't you wake me up?" Ciel snipped at his demon butler as he looked at him, grasping the edges of the robe to pull it tighter around his shoulders.

"It's past seven in the evening, and judging as your butler, I ought to put your health and well-being first." Sebastian muttered as he began to uncover the young earl's food, "for tonight's dinner it is a creamy three-mushroom risotto and a pork and wine pot-au-feu. And for dessert, a pudding. Warm apple compote with yogurt, I suggest will be fine." Picking up the bowl of soup, Sebastian scooped some into the spoon and smiled.

"Say "ah." Ciel went rigid as he looked at the demon and glared

"Wh-What are you-"

"Is it too hot, I'll cool it off for you." Sebastian pulled the bowl away and began to blow on its contents to cool if off, Ciel grimaced and finally having enough if it snapped.

"Knock it off, whatever you're doing is revolting and I order you to stop it this instant!" He watched as Sebastian sighed and shook his head. "Prince Soma told me that the ill should be coddled and lavished with kindness." Setting the plate down he looked to the now irritated lord and smirked.

"Spare me the coddling, it makes my skin crawl. And I won't repeat myself again. Don't let them fill your head with rubbish." Ciel muttered darkly as he looked out of the window, ignoring the demon's knowing smirk.

"You didn't seem to complain earlier." The demon placed his hands on the bed and leaned over, a teasing smirk on his face as he looked at the young earl, watching his cheeks heat up considerably. "I would gladly take you back if you don't remember?"

"P-Pervert, get away from me and just let me eat!" Ciel's cheeks flushed as he pushed the demon away and reached for his food.

"By the way, Tanaka rang around four o'clock" Sebastian spoke as he readied his young master to depart for the night, "He says Lady Elizabeth is visiting the manor" feeling the young earl jolt as he gasped in shock. The young earl let out a deep sigh as Sebastian continued on, this was the last thing he had wanted to hear for the night "She plans to await your return, so Tanaka requests that you return soon." Holding out his arms, Ciel felt his coat slip onto his body before adjusting it.

"Good grief… You'd better have located Kelvin's estate." Ciel looked down as he placed his ring on his thumb, it was the furthest thing from his mind and he knew it shouldn't have been, but that dream he had… Lily. Snapping back into reality when he heard Sebastian speak once more, the adolescent adjusted his top hat and pulled it down so it was covering his eyes.

"Let's get this over with and go back to the manor." Snatching his came, the young earl slammed it into the ground and gripped the handle tighter than normal.

"Yes, my lord." Making their way out of the room, Ciel frowned as he looked at his current house guest, trying to stop him from leaving once more.

"Ciel! You're trying to leave again, aren't you?" Soma, at the bottom of the stairs stick in hand for unknown reasons to the young earl, the young prince grits his teeth as he looked at the two and glared at Sebastian. "You'll ruin your health at this rate!"

"Great the noisy one." Ciel muttered under his breath, why couldn't he have left him to his affairs in peace, the sooner this got done, the better it would have been. "I heard you stayed up all night nursing me?" Ciel inquired as he began to descend down the steps, producing a warm smile as his answers were confirmed. "Thank you. I'm as fit as a fiddle now, thanks to you." Taking this chance while Soma was distracted he rushed out a quick goodbye before the prince could do or say anything to stop him once more.

* * *

 

William sighed deeply as he looked at the darkened gray sky above him and sucked his teeth, "I can't believe they won't give me extra staff at this hour…" holding his arm out as the Pigeon landed, tying the message attached to its leg, "take this document to personnel." Looking out the corner of his eye, the reaper 'tsked' before sending the messenger bird on its way.

"Already." Taking one more glance at the sky, the Shinigami hopped down, out of sight and onto his last job for the night.

* * *

 

Before he could even knock, as he came to a stop upon the steps of Baron's manor the door was already opening, "Welcome to the manor. We've been expecting you, Lord Phantomhive."

"Joker." Looking at the circus ringleader, before turning to Sebastian whom had joined him upon the steps of the estate Following the ginger haired male inside, the foyer was suddenly darkened as Sebastian had closed the doors until within the snap of a finger, the entire place lit up; revealing to the two guests an entire disarray of mangled and unfinished puppets, the young earl gasped at the sight, nearly taking a step back. Just what was this exactly? His question left unanswered as Joker had once more motioned for them to follow.

Trailing not too far behind the ringleader, Sebastian caught up to his young earl, whispering in hushed tones "Well, young master? Shall we kill him now and rescue the children?" He could see the teen taking in more of their surroundings and could see the small tense in his lithe body.

"No. If they're still alive, it's probably best to capture Kelvin first… We can't report to Her Majesty without knowing the situation of his motives."

"Very good, my lord."

Both came to a stop when the ginger ahead began to chuckle to himself, talking out loud. "It really is, true 'ee can't judge people by appearances. A little tacker like 'ee has the stage names "Queen's guard dog" and Villainous noble"? Turning to look at the two, he could see them trying to read his expression, but it was to no avail they would have understood "I reckon that's hard, Smile."


	25. Please Read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly cried while posting this

Hi guys, it's me your author. Obviously. But as you all know I have stopped updating for a while now. I have very good reasons and it is with a heavy heavy heart that I will be on a long-term hiatus. I love having you guys read my stories and it fills me with so much joy that you get reading my work. But as of recent terms, I have been diagnosed with epilepsy as well as anxiety and depression. Things have been super tough on me and with college only a few months away, I have to focus on getting my health together especially if I want to continue on my path to a successful career and healthy lifestyle as well as writing. I'm deeply sorry that this is NOT an update and that you've taken the time to read and consider this. I love you all acrossthegalaxies and beyond xD I don't know when I will be back. But I don't want to give you guys a false hope and sense of abandoning my stories without a good reason. Life happens and it's one of those things I have to sacrifice for my health. I really do enjoy having you all support me when times have been low and I hope to continue to write again one day but for now. I'm pushing it to the back until I can truly feel healthy enough to sit a screen or notebook and write for you all once again.  
Sincerely,   
~Faith (ik I shouldn't put my real name but idc)

If you want to keep in contact with me  
My tumblr is @lifessor  
My kakao id is asu826 (if you use kakao)  
Instagram is @masterofdark_seekerorlight and @tumblreid  
Twitter is @extra_l1kecheze  
Snapchat is @lunar_blossom98  
Kik is (Lunar_Blossom) -don't include the parentheses for this one


	26. Guess Who's coming back!!!

HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my god, I'm so excited to decide to make a comeback. And thank you all so much for understanding, mental health is really no joke guys. So I appreciate you all. I am going to be working on the chapter for the next two weeks to make it as "perfect" as possible. I'm so excited hahahahahahah. I'm literally rambling. Oh! I also need some help getting back into my **Fanfiction acct**. So would one of you guys be so kind to leave a review on this **SAME EXACT** story under my old username **acrossthegalaxies**

I repeat this is under my old username **acrossthegalaxies** on  **Fanfiction.net _._**

**I would very much appreciate it so I can get the email so I can try to remember my password lol. I think I may have changed it, oh the things you do when you aren't being mindful :( :( :( :( :(   But I am seriously asking for help guys. If you can, hmu and shoot me a review so I can get it. I'm practically begging :'D halp meeeee**


End file.
